Hanyou x2
by xSirenSongx
Summary: Inuyasha accidently uses the completed jewel, but what did he do and why. And more importantly what would Kagome think. COMPLETED!
1. Answers To The Unanswerable Questions

Chapter 1   
  
Several figures were gathered around a campfire late at night. Out of the five friends all were asleep except two. Inuyasha was up in a tree above everyone else contemplating what's to happen tomorrow. Kagome was staring at the fire wile petting the soft tail of the sleeping fox child in her lap.  
  
"Tomorrow everything will change," Kagome whispered to the fire. 'If I give him the Shikon no Tama, will he choose to become a demon or a human.' "Once we defeat Naraku and get the last of the shards from him the jewel will be compete. Which will he chose?" Kagome decided to get some rest for the upcoming battle. She leaned back against the tree and let sleep overtake her, unaware of the pair of ears that were listening.  
  
Inuyasha watched as Kagome fell asleep below him and wondered the same thing she had. 'What will I choose?'  
  
~******~   
  
"Alright, Naraku, this is it. Now you DIE." Inuyasha glanced around the room briefly. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were already knocked unconscious. Kagome had been thrown across the room into a wall, but she was trying to stand. Rage filled him as he watched Kagome stumble a bit, and then charged at Naraku, slashing and thrusting. He got a few good slices in, but soon after they would heal up, leaving Naraku unscathed.  
  
Inuyasha stared at him astonished. 'How am I suppose to kill this basturd when he heals himself.' Inuyasha tried using the "Kaze no Kizu" but it too failed to bring him down.  
  
Naraku and Inuyasha stood facing each other. Waiting. Naraku started to laugh aloud. "Do you honestly expect to beat me? You're pathetic!" He then continued to laugh. His laughing was cut short when an arrow punctured his heart. He looked up and saw that stupid girl standing next to the hanyou. 'She knows! The source of my power! DAMN!!!'  
  
"Inuyasha, now! He can't heal himself. Attack NOW!" Kagome lowered her bow when she watched him charge after Naraku. When Inuyasha was a few feet away from him, Naraku let loose a large ball of light.  
  
"KEH, you missed!" Inuyasha replied smugly.  
  
"NO...I didn't"  
  
An ear-shattering scream echoed through out the building. Inuyasha whirled around to see Kagome engulfed in the light, screaming. She then fell to her knees and hit the floor fully. Though her eyes were open, they were devoid of life.  
  
"KAGOME!?" Inuyasha yelled out to her. When there was no answer, Inuyasha let loose several of Tetsusaiga's attacks toward Naraku. Several slices and cuts appeared, spilling out blood. While Naraku stared down at himself and all the cuts that were issued, Inuyasha took his chance. He leaped forward and ran his sword through Naraku's stomach. He twisted the blade around so the edge was facing upward. Satisfied when Naraku emitted a sound of pain "That's for Miroku, Sango, and Shippo." He then pulled the sword skyward slicing Naraku in two. "That's for me." Then he removed the sword and beheaded him, "and that's for Kagome!"  
  
The body fell to the ground. The shards appeared in several balls of pink light. Inuyasha scooped them up and the body turned to dust. He then walked over to Kagome. Noticing there was no movement from her, he knelt down beside her and pulled her into his arms. "Kagome, wake up." He repeated it several times but was only rewarded by a whispered moan. He took the shard pouch from around her neck and placed his hand full of pieces inside, then returned it to her neck.  
  
"Inu...yasha?" Kagome managed to get out through her haze. 'I need to tell him before its too late.' "Inu... I need...I need to tell...you...so...something........I love you." Those last three words were barely even a whisper as her breath caught in her throat and she went limp.  
  
"Kagome...KAGOME...KAAGGGOOOOMMMMMEEEEEE!" he pulled her closer and held her. "Please don't die. I'll do anything, just, don't die. I need you." A single tear rolled from his eye and fell, landing on the shard pouch at Kagome's neck. 'I can't loose her. I love her too damn much, I want her with me forever. Damn, why can't I just bring myself to say it.' Inuyasha closed his eyes, trying to fight back the rest of the tears that were threatening to surface.  
  
A moment later they were surrounded by a large pink bubble. Inuyasha opened his eyes and noticed that Kagome was glowing a pinkish white. Inuyasha stared at her limp body, unsure of what was happening. He then noticed the pouch around her neck was glowing with a blinding light. 'What's happening? Why is Kagome glowing?' He then felt a tingling sensation roaming through his body and noticed he too was glowing in the same pink light as Kagome. The light became so bright that Inuyasha had to close his eyes. A moment later, the tingling in his body subsided and he opened his eyes. The brightness was gone but they were still shrouded in the pink hue. Inuyasha looked up and noticed the Shikon no Tama was hovering above them, "whole."  
  
The jewel started to vibrate and looked like it was about to explode. Afraid of what was about to happen, Inuyasha used himself as a shield over the lifeless Kagome. In a matter of seconds the jewel ceased its vibrating and flew towards Kagome's heart. Since Inuyasha was in its path, it went straight through him. Inuyasha cried out as he felt the jewel materialized in, through and then out of his body. He lifted himself off of Kagome just in time to watch the jewel enter her body. Unsure of what to do, all Inuyasha could do was stare at the lifeless body that he still held in his arms.  
  
"Gods, please don't let her die," Inuyasha whispered against her head. His eyes started to drift close as fatigue started to grip onto him. He pulled Kagome's body closer, afraid that if he loosened his hold on her, she would be gone for sure.  
  
There was a sudden intake of breath that rang through the silence of night. Inuyasha's eyes flew open at his realization that it wasn't him that inhaled suddenly. So very slowly he turned to look down at Kagome. Her lips were parted slightly as she continued to take long, even breaths, as if in sleep.  
  
"Thank the gods," Inuyasha sighed, then collapsed over her in exhaustion. 'That's funny. Her scent seems different.' Was the last thing on his mind as he drifted into a dreamless slumber.  
  
~******~ 


	2. Reflections!

Chapter 2   
  
Kagome awoke with an enormous headache and several questions. 'Did I die? Am I dead? Did we defeat Naraku? Where is Inuyasha? Where am I? Why does my head hurt so much? And what is that smell?' Kagome finally managed to get her eyelids to obey as she slowly lifted them and let her eyes adjust to what little light there was. Her eyes roamed around the room. 'This is Kaede's hut. That's a relief! WAIT! Someone's in here. I can here their heart beating.' Kagome continued to scan around the room, looking hopefully, for a familiar face, and she found one. Lying about two feet away, parallel to her, was the one person who invaded her dreams almost every night.  
  
Inuyasha was dressed in only his white shirt and pants. His fire rat jacket was...was...on TOP of HER! Kagome looked at the jacket then to Inuyasha. She then leaned down to examine his sleeping face more closely. 'He looks worried. I wonder why? What...wait...that smell from earlier... Inuyasha... it smells like the forest but there's something else there. Is this his smell? It's nice.' Kagome leaned in further and smelled more. 'WAIT... since when can I smell him? Her face was only a few inches away from his when he stirred, startling her.  
  
Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes, feeling he was being watched. He stared up into a pair of beautiful golden brown eyes. He watched as she gave a fangy smile. At seeing her fangs a twinge of regret shot through him. 'I'm not sure what happened but I think it was my fault. She's gonna hate me. I just hope Kaede can explain it to her...somehow. But until then I'm gonna make sure she's happy.' "Kagome! You're ok!" Inuyasha sat up suddenly and pulled her into his waiting embrace. He held her tightly to him and whispered into her ear. "Please...don't ever scare me like that again!"  
  
"Inuyasha its ok...I'm Fine... and I..."  
  
"KAGOOMMMEEEEE!"  
  
"Oww, Shippo not so loud!" Kagome yelled at the fox child as he came bounding into the hut. Kagome moved to cover her ears from the loud noise Shippo had made. All of a sudden time stood still. Kagome's eyes grew wide with terror as she realized her ears weren't there. She looked over at Inuyasha for some answers. There was a hint of sadness on his face as he brought his hands up and placed them on hers. He slowly drew them toward the top of her head, keeping eye contact with her the whole time. Her hands soon found the two fuzzy lobes that rested on top of her head. Her eyes grew wider, if that's even possible. 'What's happened to me?' Kagome ran from the hut while slipping Inuyasha's coat on, for more modesty then just her pajamas, which they must have put her in after tending to her wounds. She ran until she came to the river and fell to her knees at the edge, staring down at her reflection. 'At least my hair stayed black..... My eyes are now more golden but still have some flecks of brown. COOL! I have fangs too! I still don't understand what's happened to me.' She stared down at herself for several more minutes before catching a familiar scent.  
  
"Inuyasha its ok, tell me what happened," Kagome asked. When there was no answer she tried again, "Inuyasha, I can smell you now, so stop hiding and tell me what happened or I'll say it." A few seconds later he was kneeling next to her on the river bank.  
  
"I'm not really sure myself what happened. After I defeated Naraku, I placed all the shards in your pouch. You tried to say something, then you...you...you...died...in my arms." Inuyasha's voice became very soft during that last sentence. "The jewel started to glow and float above us. It then passed through me into you. And you started to breathe again. I then collapsed myself from exhaustion. When I woke, Miroku and Sango had brought us back to Kaede's. You've been unconscious for about 6 days now. Your body was probably adjusting to the change." He paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. "Kagome you realize what you are now, your a hanyou...like me. If I hadn't been shielding you from the jewel it probably wouldn't have passed through me and you would me normal." Inuyasha averted his eyes from her and stared down at their reflections in the river. "You hate me now don't you?"  
  
Kagome let out a heavy sigh and brought her hand up to his face. She forced him to look at her. "Inuyasha I could never hate you, even after seeing Kikyo kiss you, I didn't hate you. Or when I heard you say you were hers, it hurt, but I didn't hate you.....You were protecting me, I couldn't hate you. Besides, it might take some getting use to, but I think it may be cool.... now you can't sneak up on me." She removed her hand and smiled brightly at him.  
  
'Gods, why does she have to smile at me like that.' "Are you sure? I mean... you've seen the problems I have being a hanyou in this time. It will be even worse for you in your own time where there aren't demons on a daily basis." Inuyasha continue to look at her, noticing the look in her now youkai like eyes. 'She actually looks happy about it. Why?' "Ano...Kagome...about Kikyo?"  
  
'Oh Gods No, he choose Kikyo. He choose my past, dead self.'  
  
"Kikyo is gone." He noticed her head snap up to look at him. Her eyes begged him to tell her more. "Miroku told me. Shortly after I collapsed, she showed up. He said she walked over to us and just stared for several minutes. She then turned to him and said her "revenge was satisfied. And that at least a part of her was with me. He said she then turned to dust."  
  
"A part of her?" She looked back down at her new reflection. ' I may look like Kikyo, but I'm not her. I know have part of Inuyasha's soul in me not hers.' "Inuyasha... Do you still see me as her reincarnate?"  
  
The question totally through him off his guard. "WHAT? GODS NO! For the longest time I've noticed the differences. You're everything she's not. You're forgiving, and cheerful. Your caring, and kind to everyone you meet. You'd put your life on the line so others will live." He placed a hand on her cheek and watched her blush. "You smile at the smallest things and you take joy in living. You are always trying to make those around you happy even when you're sad. Maybe that's what drew me to you." He leaned in closer to her face, he was just inches away. 'God, I've wanted this for so long.'  
  
"Kagome, how are you..." Miroku stood staring at the intimate moment he had just interrupted. "Woops, sorry." He then quickly retreated.  
  
They both finally released the held breath they had been holding. "I guess I should get you back, Kaede might have an idea about what happened to the Shikon no Tama." Inuyasha stood up, pulling Kagome with him and headed back to the hut.'Damn that monk. I was so close too. DAMN! DAMN! DAMN!'  
  
~******~ 


	3. The Hearts Desire?

Chapter 3   
  
"Well I believe that when the jewel passed through Inuyasha it took a part of him into you." Kaede quoted to Kagome. "What I don't understand is why the jewel reacted the way it did. Inuyasha, did you wish for something just before the jewel reacted?" Kaede and everyone else in the hut focused their eyes on him.  
  
"KEH! NO, of course not." Inuyasha sat and thought. "Well.....maybe.....but I didn't say I wish.....I just...."  
  
"You didn't have to. It was what your heart desired the most. Wasn't it? Inuyasha, what did you want?" Kaede questioned him although she already knew the answer.  
  
"..........."  
  
"Inuyasha please tell us!" Kagome who was seated next to him, leaned in closer and begged with her eyes.  
  
'She sure got a hang of the puppy dog eyes quick.' "I...um....I said I .....I'd do anything......so you wouldn't die." His voice became very quiet on those last few words.  
  
"I see now." Kaede stared at the two hanyous. "You gave up your choice to become a youkai or human so Kagome would live. That's extremely noble and loving of you. But I don't think her being a hanyou is your fault, Inuyasha. I think the jewel planned for her to become a hanyou. Either that or there is more to your hearts desire then just her living." Kaede closed her eye and waited, for she knew that her comment would get a rise out of the male dog demon.  
  
"KEH. Like what, Kaede-baba," Inuyasha scoffed at her, trying to hide his embarrassment.  
  
"You want Kagome to stay with you forever, don't you?" Kaede gave him an all knowing look. "Now with her being a hanyou, she'll age the same as you."  
  
"KEH," was his only reply before exiting the hut.  
  
Kaede let out a heavy sigh. "He tries so hard to hide his feelings. Poor boy."  
  
Kagome stood and walked over to her bag. 'Did he really do all that? Does he really want me to stay with him...forever.' "If I've been unconscious for a week I need to get home. I'll be out of school in a week or so. Besides I should tell my family about...this." She placed a hand to one ear as she hefted her bag onto her back. "I'll be back in about a week, ok. Don't go having any fun without me, ok." Kagome gave them a quick smile then left the hut and raced toward the well. 'WOW! I'm faster too. That took me no time.' Kagome's new ears picked up a faint sound and pivoted in the direction. "Do you want to come with me, Inuyasha?" She asked him while still staring down the well. She moved so she was seated on the edge of the well with her feet dangling down.  
  
"KEH, why would I want to go there?"  
  
"Moral support for one, plus all you can eat Ramen. Besides, I need to talk to you about some things."  
  
"Then why don't you just stay here and talk?" He asked as he walked over and stood by her.  
  
"Well I need to tell my family about this." She pointed to her ears. "And I need to finish school. I only have about a week left, then I can stay here longer."  
  
'Stay here longer, I like that idea.' "So......all the Ramen I can eat right?"  
  
Kagome nodded at him and pushed herself off the lip of the well. 'I hope he follows.'  
  
~******~   
  
"TADIAMA." Kagome hollered throughout the house. Closing the door behind her and Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh, Kagome your home. How did it......" Her mother stopped short as she walked to greet her daughter and noticed her ears. Unsure of what to do or say, she walked up to her daughter and proceeded to rub her new dog ears.  
  
"Are they.....real?"  
  
"Yes Oka-san, they're real. Let's go sit down and I'll explain. Inuyasha will you go get Souta and my grandfather real quick?" She watched him go silently then motioned her mom to sit at the table, where they waited for the men to arrive.  
  
~******~   
  
"You must really care for my daughter to give up your dream for her sake." She smiled at the boy youkai sitting beside her daughter.  
  
"Ya well, becoming a full youkai was no longer my dream." Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked at the ceiling trying to avoid the astonished and questioning gaze he was receiving from Kagome.  
  
Kagome's mother smile grew larger at her realization. 'They both love each other, but both are too stubborn to say anything. AHH Puppy Love!' She chuckled bit at her last thought. All eyes were on her as she came back to her senses. "So, Kagome, one more week of school. What do you plan on doing afterwards, now that the Shikon no Tama has been used and is gone."  
  
"I'm not sure really, we still need to defeat Sesshomaru, before he does anything stupid."  
  
"Who is Sesshomaru?" questioned her mother.  
  
"He's Inuyasha's older half brother. He thinks that the Tetsusaiga that was willed to Inuyasha should be his, even though he can't use it. He's constantly chasing us saying things like 'Give me the fang, little brother,' like Inuyasha's stupid enough to do something like that."  
  
Inuyasha was about to snap at her for her remark but her mother started first.  
  
"Oh, well, sounds like he keeps you on your toes. Anyway, are you going to be staying with us for the week Kagome is here, Inuyasha."  
  
"Um.....well....I." He looked over at Kagome as she stared at an interesting spot on the table, but he could still tell there was hope written across her face. "Ya....I guess so."  
  
~******~ 


	4. Plans nd Interuptions

Chapter 4  
  
Later that night in Kagome's room.  
  
"Any ideas on how to get rid of my dear brother," Inuyasha asked Kagome from his spot on her bed.  
  
Kagome loomed over one of her schoolbooks at her desk. "Not one. Do you think you can defeat him or should we just trap him somehow. No....that won't work, all traps have a way out...somehow. I'll stop in at the library tomorrow and see if I can find some kind of magic that we can use on him." Kagome continued to do her papers for her finals.  
  
"I would just as soon kill him."  
  
"I know you would, but we need a back up plan, so I'll check anyway."  
  
"KEH, fine!" Inuyasha laid down and watched Kagome study for awhile.  
  
"By the way, about what Kaede mentioned earlier, was it true?" Kagome's only answers were the long even breaths behind her. Kagome turned in her chair to find that Inuyasha had fallen asleep. 'I love watching him sleep, which isn't often. He's always so peaceful. Poor guy, he must really be tired.....Now where will I sleep.' Kagome looked around the room, Inuyasha was laying on the only covers she had. 'Hmmmm.....do I dare?' Kagome stood up and walked into her closet and changed. She then returned to the side of the bed and stared down at the sleeping hanyou. 'I'm eighteen now. I shouldn't be afraid of sleeping next to a guy, especially a guy that's been my friend for the past three years, plus I have strong feelings for him so it should be ok.' Kagome turned out the light and climbed into bed. A moment later two arms snaked around her waist and pulled her closer.  
  
"Kago....me...." Inuyasha whispered her name in his sleep and instinctively pulled her closer against him.  
  
'He's still asleep! Good!' Kagome shut her eyes and let her other heightened senses go to work. She could hear his heartbeat and steady breathing in her new dog-ears. His scent drifted to her nose where it stayed. 'I'm really liking his smell.' "Goodnight, Inu-chan."  
  
~******~   
  
Kagome stood in front of the mirror fixing a ribbon in her hair. It managed to hide her ears fairly well. Her eyes, claws, and fangs no one would probably notice, but the ears were another matter. After securing the ribbon she turned to see Inuyasha still sleeping. 'GEEZ, he's either really tired or just lazy. I'll just let him sleep. It'll be easier for me to get out of here.' Kagome leaned down and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek and then quietly left the room.  
  
"Did she just..........no I must still be dreaming."  
  
~******~   
  
"So Kagome.... what are you gonna do after school ends?" questioned her friend Yuka.  
  
"I'm not sure yet. What do you plan on doing?" Kagome repeated the question to her friend.  
  
"Well I was thinking of traveling or maybe go to college. Hey Kagome, what's the deal with the jealous two-timer?" inquired Yuka.   
  
"Ya and since when do you wear a ribbon?" her other friend Ayumi chimed in.  
  
"Um.....well.....we've gotten closer, and that other girl is no longer around, but.....but...." Kagome struggled to find words, thank goodness for interruptions.  
  
"Hey Kagome" a voice shouted over the school yard.  
  
Kagome spun around to see Hojo running towards her. 'Oh no, not Hojo, not now.'  
  
Hojo came to a stop about 3 feet in front of her. "Hello Kagome, you look like your feeling well."  
  
Kagome nodded, not knowing what word to use.  
  
"Um Kagome, I was wondering, since school ends this week, maybe we could get together for another date." Hojo looked at her with pleading eyes.  
  
"I....uh....don't think...." Her eye contact was ended when a mass of red and silver stood in front of her. "Inuyasha?"  
  
"Wha......who are you?" Hojo asked while trying to look at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome is mine, you can't have her."  
  
"You're.....you're her.....boyfriend?" Hojo stumbled over the words.  
  
"Ya, so," Inuyasha stated bluntly.  
  
"WHAT?" both Kagome and her friends said in unison. Kagome stared at him in shock. 'Did he just claim to be my boyfriend?'  
  
"So this is the boyfriend." The girls flocked around Inuyasha, touching his clothes, his hair, and his ears. "God Kagome you've got taste. What a hunk!" They continued to swoon over him as he walked up to Kagome.  
  
"Did you find out anything?" Inuyasha was trying his hardest to ignore the high school girls that were Kagome's friends. 'Why is she so flustered, did I say something.' Inuyasha stared down at her, awaiting a reply.  
  
"No, not yet." Kagome glanced at Inuyasha then at her friends. 'Did he mean it? I'll have to ask him about it later.' "But I still have a week to look." She averted her eyes as she blushed furiously 'I hope he meant it.'   
  
"Hey....earth to Kagome? Are you gonna introduce us to your boyfriend or not?" Eri inquired while trying to get her attention.  
  
"Uh, um, everyone this is Inuyasha."  
  
~******~ 


	5. Soul Shattering Revelations

Chapter 5   
  
"Inuyasha.....COOL!" They started to ask him a hundred questions, most were incoherent since they were all talking at the same time.  
  
Inuyasha leaned in towards Kagome so she could hear him over the other girls. "Kagome can we go now, they're giving me a headache."  
  
"Ya, just a sec, there's something I need to do first." She turned and walked over to Hojo, who had been staring at the new arrival the whole time. "Um, Hojo......I'm sorry...... but I can't go out with you. I tried to tell you earlier, but I can't love you the way you need to be loved. I need to follow the path my heart has chosen. I'm sorry, please understand." She stared up at him in hopes that he did indeed understand.  
  
"I had a feeling that's what it was. You never really seemed interested in our dates. I guess I had hopes that were too high. Don't worry I understand." He gave her a weak smile as she smiled up at him. He watched her turn and walk over to Inuyasha. "And Kagome, take care of your health, if you need, I have plenty of medicines for you."  
  
"Uh, thanks," she hollered back and continued to walk over to Inuyasha. "Shall we go?" After saying goodbye to her friends for the evening, Inuyasha walked her home.  
  
Once her friends were out of sight, he finally asked the question that had been nagging him. "Hey, Kagome. What's a boyfriend?"  
  
Kagome's face vaulted at his innocent question. 'He's what, 19 years old and doesn't know what a boyfriend is?' "Well, how should I explain it? Well for a girl, he's a guy that you like that likes you back. You hang out together, get to know each other better, share your secrets, your ideas, and your desires with. You spend a lot of time together doing things."  
  
"Like what."  
  
"Um....like talking, going on dates, hugging, kissing, just enjoying each other's company and their love. Later, usually, if the guy decides he can't live without the girl he'll propose and if she says yes they become fiancés then eventually get married." Kagome stared at the sidewalk as she walked beside him. 'He couldn't have been serious, he didn't even know what it meant. Then why did he say he was?'  
  
"So was that Hojo guy your boyfriend?"  
  
"NO....no, we only went out a couple times but never anything serious. I always ended the date early to return through the well."  
  
"Good." He whispered as they continued to walk in silence.  
  
They were almost home when Kagome broke the silence. She stopped at the top of the stairs leading to her house. "Inuyasha? Did....did you mean it? About being my boyfriend?" 'Please say yes!'  
  
"KEH. Of course not, why would I want to be your boyfriend. When I ......I...." he continued to walk toward the house. 'DAMN! Why can't I just say it?'  
  
"When you can have someone like Kikyo." It was just barely a whisper, but she knew his sensitive ears heard every word. 'Why? Why does he always choose her, she's dead. WHY?'   
  
He turned suddenly at her accusation "That's not what I meant! I meant....."  
  
"OSUWARI!" tears started to stream down her face. "Why don't you just go back and find a way to revive her.....AGAIN! Inuyasha your a....a....JERK!" Kagome covered her face and ran to her room, leaving a very uncomfortable hanyou behind.  
  
~******~   
  
"Kagome please let me explain." Inuyasha climbed in through her bedroom window and noticed her laying on her bed with her back to him. He could smell the salt in the air and knew she was still crying. He silently positioned himself beside her bed as he listened to her sobs. "The reason I don't want to be your boyfriend is....I...I....um.....want us to be more." He said the last sentence extremely softly, almost hoping she hadn't heard. Having forgotten about her newfound senses, he heard her gasp, which drew his attention up to her. She was now sitting on her bed staring at him with wet golden brown eyes. He watched as she removed the ribbon from her hair and her dog-like ears perked up. 'DAMN I forgot about her new ears and her stronger senses. She heard?!' He then mentally bashed himself for his stupidity.  
  
"Inuyasha do you realize how confusing you can be at time. You say you'll protect me, then run off after Kikyo. You get jealous when another guy so much as looks at me, then you go make out with Kikyo. You only show me compassion one night a month, while she gets all the other days and nights. I'm sick of it, I won't be a third wheel. We'll find away to bring her back and she can have her souls back."  
  
Her words not only stabbed at his mind but at his heart as well. 'Give her soul back, is she joking, she would die!' There was so much pain and sorrow in her eyes it made his heart ache even more. There was seriousness in her voice also which caught him off guard. 'She's actually considering giving up her life to Kikyo. What the hell is going through her mind.' He had had enough. After standing he grabbed her by the shoulders and stared at her. "You didn't hear a word I said did you?! The reason I don't want to be your boyfriend is because I want us to be more! For your information, Kikyo kissed me, I didn't kiss her. Plus Kikyo didn't even know about the new moon, which means I trust you more. As for compassion, if you're referring to that night in the woods, I would call that guilt. I felt it was my fault Kikyo had died. Kikyo is dead and at peace now and I have no intention of ever bringing her back." He paused for a moment and watched as a few new tears rolled down her still puffy cheeks. "I've known what I've wanted for along time now, but my youkai pride always held me back, but now, the fear of losing you is over ridding that. I don't want to lose you.....EVER! I would get jealous because I thought of you as my.....my.....mate!"  
  
~******~ 


	6. Golden Hopes

Chapter 6   
  
He noticed the shocked look on her face and waited for her to say something, when she didn't he continued. "Kagome, my family mates for life and when I find my mate, our bond will be unbreakable. Kagome I want you...."  
  
"You want me.....?"  
  
"I WANT YOU AS MY MATE!"  
  
Kagome would have stumbled backwards in surprise if she wasn't seated, but with him holding her shoulders she wasn't going anywhere anyways. She looked up into his gold eyes, at the hope that was shining brightly from them. "Do you mean, you want to marry me?"  
  
"If it's the same as spending the rest of your life with me and only me, then YES!"  
  
There was a long pause were they said nothing. Inuyasha staring down at Kagome awaiting her answer. Kagome staring at him for truth behind his words.  
  
"You're serious aren't....you."  
  
"Of course I'm serious. I want you by my side forever, I want to wake up in the mornings breathing in your scent. Kagome....will you be my mate?" He stared down at her, hoping her answer would be yes. He couldn't move or breathe as he waited for her answer.  
  
She stared up into his golden eyes. They shown with longing, pleading, love, and sorrow she wasn't use to seeing from him. 'He proposed , he actually proposed...to me! Not Kikyo! TO ME!' She looked down at her hands that rested in her lap. A faint smile inched its way across her face as she looked up at him.  
  
The look she was giving him kind of scared him. 'Is she happy or mad? Is she gonna say the "O" word then walkout or is she.....?' He continued to look into her golden brown eyes that all of a sudden started to sparkle. He was about to apologize when he felt her arms snake around his neck as she leapt into his arms, hugging him ferociously.  
  
"Yes, Inu-chan, YES! I'll marry you, I'll be your mate.....Forever!" She whispered against his neck as she embraced him. Not being able to find any more words she just held onto him.  
  
After the shock of her response wore off he equaled her embrace, one hand stroking her long, soft, black hair, the other caressing her small back. "I'm glad!" ' That's the best I could come up with. I finally found my lifetime mate and I'm just 'glad.' I'm a moron! Maybe actions will tell more than words.' Inuyasha brought his hands up and cradled her face, forcing her to look at him. Without words of warning he captured her lips with his own. Fast and furious at the beginning but soon became slow and gentle asking for more. Kagome's lips parted slightly in an invitation which he eagerly accepted, tasting her fully with his tongue.  
  
Kagome reciprocated the hunger for his kiss that was building up within her. She breathed in, taking in his scent, only driving her wilder. 'God, if his scent is driving me over the edge, what's mine doing to him? And what has it done to him in the past?' One of Kagome's ears twitched toward the door as she heard footsteps approaching. She managed to untangle herself from Inuyasha just in time to see Souta open the door.  
  
Souta stared at the two that were blushing a dark red color, darker than he had ever seen. "Um...sis...mom was hoping you could take me to the mall so I could get a few things for my class' end of the year party?" He saw her natural color was slowly coming back, so he decided to ignore the obvious.  
  
"Oh...uh....Ya, I can take you. I want to get a few things too for when we go back through the well." Kagome replied cheerfully, while walking over to her desk and pulling out her purse. "You want to come too Inu-ch...yasha?" She wanted to use his new nickname but she didn't want her little brother asking any questions, just yet.  
  
"Nah, I'll just stay here, maybe watch that box thing downstairs."  
  
"Oh....ok. We'll be back soon." She reached down and retrieved her ribbon. After fixing it over her ears she took Inuyasha's hands and pulled him downward so she could whisper into his ear. "I love you, Inu-chan."  
  
Those words lingered in his ear as he watched her being pulled out of the room by her anxious little brother. "I love you too, Kagome!"  
  
~******~   
  
"Well she took that pretty well." Kagome sighed against her now closed door. "I was half expecting a lecture about the birds and bees or something. I'm glad she understands. She actually looked relieved. Maybe she figured I'd never get married, probably more so after finding out about my new hanyou blood." She sighed again as she slunk on to her bed beside Inuyasha, giving him a quick smile as she laid down staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Hey Kagome, what's that wedding thing your mom was talking about?"  
  
"The wedding? OH Ya... there are probably different customs on the other side of the well. Well in this time period, it's a ceremony that binds a man and woman together. Vows are exchanged, rings are giving as a symbol to their devotion to each other. Then there's a party afterwards to celebrate. So what are the customs in the past, what about the youkai customs?" She asked him after giving him her definition.  
  
"Uh...well. With the youkai, only a few mate for life, but they would announce each other as their mate and that would be it, some need the consummation. As for the human customs, I have no idea, we could ask Sango or maybe Kaede about it. I'll just leave that to you. To me you're already my mate." Inuyasha leaned over and gave her a sly grin, as a joke. It would have been funnier if she had been paying attention to him, not the ceiling.  
  
~******~ 


	7. A Purrrfect Ceremony

Chapter 7   
  
"Maybe we shouldn't tell them. "Kagome said aloud while still staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Huh, who?"  
  
"The others. Think about it, Miroku would be pestering us every waking minute for the intimate details and Shippo would be asking a hundred questions. Sango and Kaede might not be too bad. But it's mainly Miroku that scares me." She looked over at the brooding hanyou on her bed and smiled. 'He thinks I didn't see.' She giggled a bit which caught his attention.  
  
"What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked, leaning toward her slightly.  
  
"You," she continued to giggle at his confused expression. She leaned forward and whispered into his ear, "I saw your 'little' grin so stop pouting and get some sleep." After turning out the light she laid down on her bed and was soon joined by her new fiancé. She soon fell asleep with a slight smile on her face.  
  
~******~   
  
Kagome woke the next morning to a soft purring sound and someone caressing her ears. 'God that feels good....real good....I think it's turning me.....HEY wait, I'm the one purring!' Her eyes flew open and the purring stopped but the caresses didn't. A finger traced around almost every inch of her ears, rubbing, stroking. An almost silent moan escaped her throat at the pleasure that was being administered to her. "Inuyasha....what are you doing?" she questioned him softly.  
  
Inuyasha stopped playing with her ears as he felt himself blush. He watched as she rolled over to look at him. "I was....I mean...I....I didn't know you were awake." He blushed even darker at his awkwardness.  
  
"And you thought playing with my ears would keep me asleep? I don't think so. By the way, why don't you like your ears touched, it really feels great?" She stared up at him with a questioning gaze.  
  
"It makes me nervous, but when you do it...." he glanced over at her and saw her eyes were practically begging him to continue. "When you do it, it has the same effects as it did on you a moment ago."  
  
"Oh really," she sat up and moved to tweak his ears when she noticed the clock behind him was missing. "Oh no, I'm gonna be late for the last day. DAMN, what happened to my alarm?" She climbed out of bed and accidentally kicked something on the ground. "Inuyasha! You need to stop destroying my alarm clocks." She spat at him then quickly disappeared into her closet. She emerged a second later in her uniform. She then tied the ribbon in her hair to pin down her ears. After grabbing her bag she walked over to a very still dog demon. "We'll finish this later!" She kissed him briefly then left for school.  
  
~******~   
  
"Hey Kagome, isn't that your boyfriend over there?" Kagome's friend Yuka pointed up into the bleachers.  
  
"I can't believe mom brought him to my graduation ceremony." Kagome covered her face in embarrassment. "He better not do anything to embarrass me." She looked up at her fiancé and saw he was dressed in her father's old khakis and a button down shirt, he had a hat on to hide his ears, and he was even wearing shoes, his hair hung loose like always. 'God he looks handsome though.' Kagome felt herself blush and she tried to turn her attention back to the ceremony.  
  
"With a boyfriend that good looking does it matter if he embarrasses you?" Yuka relied to Kagome's comment.  
  
"Yes it does, and he's a pro at it too." Kagome continued to stare at the stage as the ceremony came to a close.  
  
"So have you figured out what your doing after this," Ayumi chimed in quietly from Kagome's other side.  
  
"Um...Inuyasha and some mutual friends of ours are going on a trip so I'll probable be gone a while." Kagome started to fidget with her gown, she was starting to get restless. 'Must be the youkai blood. I'm usually not this antsy'  
  
"Cool...I wish I could go, sounds like it would be more fun then learning about my mother's book store." Ayumi slumped in her seat and pouted. This got a giggle out of Kagome and Yuka.  
  
They heard the conclusion of the ceremony and all three friends let out a heavy sigh of relief. "WE'RE FREE!"  
  
~******~   
  
Kagome managed to make her way to her family, though the auditorium was packed with graduates and their family and friends.  
  
"Oi, Kagome!"  
  
Kagome heard Inuyasha's voice and pushed people out of her way to follow after it. 'Thank the gods for my now superior hearing.' A clawed hand grasped around her wrist and she was pulled through the crowds to a cleared spot against the wall. They were soon joined by the rest of her family.  
  
"Congrats, Kagome, no more school!" both her grandfather and brother sang in unison.  
  
"I'm so proud," her mother rushed up and gave her a hug, "I was worried you'd fall behind."  
  
"Mom its ok, I made it, no more need to worry." Kagome hugged her back trying to make her feel better.  
  
"So, Kagome does this mean no more of those test? Can we go back now?" Inuyasha inquired while fidgeting with his hat.  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha it does, and we'll go back tomorrow. Miss everyone huh?" Kagome looked up at him with innocent eyes even though she was being a smart-aleck.  
  
"KEH," was the only thing he could think of to say at the moment. "Can we go now, all these people make me nervous?"  
  
"Yes, you big baby we can go, and when we get home you can help me pack." Kagome crossed her arms across her chest and stared into the honey hued eyes of her fiancé. Her eyes then softened and she gave him a loving smile. "So, lets go, I miss everyone too." She then took him by the hand and proceeded to drag him through the crowd toward the exit.  
  
~******~ 


	8. Patience Is A Virtue

Chapter 8   
  
Inuyasha sat on Kagome's bed and watched as she ran around her room looking for things and stuffing them into her bag. One article of her clothing caught his attention. While her back was turned, he grabbed it from her bag and held it up, examining it. The flimsy fabric was a blue color and trimmed in a light gold, there were four stings that dangled from it. "Kagome..... what is this?"  
  
Kagome turned around to see what he was referring to and turned red. "That's my new swimsuit, put it back."  
  
"Do you wear it?" he proceeded to check it out, ignoring her request.  
  
"Yes I wear it!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"You'll just have to wait. I think you'll like it though!" the blush darkened as she thought about his reaction.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, nothing." She giggled for about half a second then continued to pack, ignoring the very confused half youkai. She looked at the contents of her bag and sighed. "No more studying so I won't need my schoolbooks, which should make it a lot lighter. This means I can pack more clothes since I'll be staying longer now."  
  
"Why don't you stay permanently?"  
  
"Because my family is here. I'll most likely spend most of my time there with you, but I do need to come back here every once in awhile to say 'Hi', wash my clothes, and get you more Ramen." She placed a few more items in her bag then cinched it shut, placing it on the floor for her to grab in the morning. "Maybe we could return on our human nights, that way we won't have to worry about being attacked."  
  
Inuyasha looked up at her. 'She looks so happy over that idea, maybe she's scared about it. She'll be safe with me, but if it will hake her smile like that, definitely.' "KEH, I guess."  
  
She jumped on the bed and hugged him fiercely causing him to fall over onto his back, bringing her on top of him. "Oh, thank you Inuyasha, thank you!" She continued to hug him out of sheer joy. She soon felt her ears being tugged in a gentle caressing fashion. A small purr escaped her throat as she looked down at Inuyasha. "That reminds me. About this morning, when you said it has the same effect on you as it does me. Does that mean you actually enjoy it when I play with your ears?"  
  
He subconsciously removed his hands from her ears at her question. "Uh......Ya." He closed his eyes trying to will away his embarrassment. It was soon forgotten when two hands found and massaged his ears tenderly. He opened his eyes to a smiling Kagome leaning over him.  
  
"I thought so," She continued to play with his ears tenderly until he was emitting a low purring sound. She smiled softly then leaned down and kissed him gently causing his purr to become louder. She soon felt a purr rise within herself and decided to pull back. She ended the kiss and stared at him. She ceased her play with his ears which caught his attention and caused him to open his eyes. His golden ones burning into her golden brown as if to memorize every fleck of brown that was left in her now youkai like eyes.  
  
Kagome ran her fingers through the strands of hair that fell over his shoulders. "You know....one of these days your gonna have to tell me why 'Inu Youkai' purr?" She smiled down at him then leapt from the bed and turned out the light. "Now get some sleep. We're gonna need it, if we plan to survive everyone's questions." She soon joined Inuyasha on her bed and was quickly pulled against him in a tight embrace. She then heard him whisper into her ear. "Maybe we won't tell then just yet." She then whispered back. "I'm really gonna miss this when we go back." She snuggled up closer to the hanyou behind her and was soon in a blissful sleep in her fiancés arms.  
  
~******~   
  
Inuyasha and Kagome climbed out of the well expecting to be hounded by their friends but no one was there.  
  
"Well it is kind of early, maybe there not up yet." Inuyasha said matter of factly. They looked around for their friends some more, no sign and no scent. A thought accured to Inuyasha, he leaned over and whispered into her ear. "Think I could get one last ....kiss...before they show up?" He tried to ask her acting all innocent.  
  
She nodded and leaned forward to meet his lips. Inuyasha repeated her actions and leaned down to capture her warm, sweet lips.  
  
"KAAGGGOOOOMMMMMEEEEEE!"  
  
The once happy couple jumped apart just in time to have a boisterous fox child lunge into Kagome's arms. "Kagome you're back!" The now ecstatic fur ball gave her a hug, one large enough that his little arms would allow. "You were gone so long I was afraid something had happened." Shippo looked up at her with teary eyes "Kagome....why are you blushing?"  
  
Kagome stared at Shippo in surprise then looked over at a blushing Inuyasha "Eh...um...you surprised me is all. Where are Miroku and Sango?" Kagome questioned, trying to change the subject.  
  
"They're coming. I was much faster then them." Shippo struck a pose hoping to prove he's all that and chuckled to himself.  
  
"Hey...Kagome!"  
  
Kagome turned around from the prideful fox to see Sango and Miroku walking up the path towards them. She ran over and took her bag from Inuyasha and sat on the ground rummaging through it. "Hi guys...I...was...thinking....we could...take a day....off and....have some....fun." Kagome stumbled over her sentence as she was practically swallowed by her enormous bag. She emerged a moment later with several packages. She handed a bundle to each of her friends, including her secret fiancé. "I was hoping we could have a picnic by a lake and do some swimming. You know nothing but relaxing today." Kagome clasped her hand together in glee as she watched her friends open their presents.  
  
"What are these?" The four asked her in unison as they held up the strange material and examined them.  
  
"Well, Sango, yours is a swimming suit, and yours (pointing at the 3 guys) are trunks. You wear them, so we can go swimming later." She smiled brightly at them.  
  
All of the friends eyed the fabric hesitantly, wondering if they should trust her or run in the opposite direction.  
  
~******~ 


	9. WaterFights

Chapter 9   
  
Later that afternoon Kagome and Sango emerged from the bushes in their new swimsuits. "Thanks Kagome. I don't think I would have figured this thing out if you hadn't showed me." Sango pulled on the wrap around her waist.  
  
"No problem. I just hope you like it." Kagome replied as they walked over and joined the guys who were already changed into their swimming shorts. Shippo was already playing in the water wearing his teal ones, having a grand time. Inuyasha (in red, of course) was talking to Miroku (in dark blue). Sango was the first one visible to the guys.  
  
Miroku fell silent as he stared at the partially dressed Sango. She was in a fuchsia one piece that didn't hide any of her curves. A matching wrap was tied around her waist. 'Gods if only she didn't think of me as anything but a pervert.' He jumped to his feet and ran over to her taking her hands in his. "Sango, will you have my children?"  
  
**SLAP**  
  
"Miroku, your hand is healed now, so KNOCK IT OFF!" Sango fumed as she stormed off and sat down on the picnic blanket.  
  
"Good job Miroku, way to get on her good side." Kagome patted him on the back for reassurance.  
  
"Ka....Ka....Kagome what are you wearing." Miroku stuttered as his eyes wandered over her.  
  
Inuyasha turned his attention from the still explosive Sango over to Kagome. He went pale then red as he realized what she was, in deed, wearing. It was the stringy thing he had been asking her about the night before. 'So that's where you wear it. But does she need to show so much of her silky, cream colored skin. She's right though, I do like it, but does she have to show it to everybody.' Inuyasha leapt to his feet, grabbing his outer kimono as he ran over to Kagome, wrapping her in it.  
  
"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Kagome asked him trying to pull the kimono off as he was trying to keep it on her.  
  
"KEH! What do you think I'm doing. Your almost completely naked and in front of the pervert over there." Inuyasha was furious that she would show so much of herself to somebody else but him.  
  
"Inuyasha, when have you ever cared about Kagome's modesty?" Miroku questioned him slyly, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"KEH!"  
  
"OSUWARI!" Kagome removed the kimono and knelt before the frustrated hanyou. "This is something we wear in my time it's called a bikini, it's a type of swimsuit." Kagome looked over to Miroku for a second, grateful his attentions were back on Sango. Kagome leaned down and whispered in Inuyasha's ear. "I'm sorry about the 'O' word, but we can't let Miroku know yet, right."  
  
Inuyasha mumbled something incoherent as he looked away.  
  
"I'll take that as a yea!" She smiled at him then stood helping him up from the ground. "Now let's have some fun." She then ran over and jumped in the lake. Everyone else soon joined her in the fun. Reveling in the peace filled day.  
  
~******~   
  
Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were having a water fight, no one was winning. Kagome stood underneath a waterfall about twenty feet away, face turned upward to let the water cascade down her face then down the rest of her body. She heard a squeal and brought her face down to see that both Miroku and Shippo were ganging up on Sango. Everyone was laughing and having fun. Everyone except...'I wonder where Inuyasha went?' Kagome pushed that thought aside and watched her friends.  
  
Sango decided it was time to get the upper hand. She ran from the water and grabbed for her large boomerang . After getting back in the water she proceeded to use it as a paddle, producing large waves to wash over the monk and fox. Satisfied when they washed up on the far shore, she started laughing, soon so were Miroku and Shippo.  
  
Kagome giggled quietly to herself, oblivious to the dark form that lurked behind the waterfall. Silently, one hand wrapped around her mouth to keep her quiet, while another snaked it's way around her waist, pulling her into a hidden cave behind the waterfall.   
  
Terror filled Kagome as she was dragged a few feet into the cave. 'Oh God! I'm being kidnapped, things might get worse then just that. Oh God! INUYASHA!!' Kagome would have screamed for him had her mouth not been covered, so she did the next bet thing. She bit down hard into the hand, taking full advantage of her new fangs. The hold on her was released and she made a break for it.  
  
"DAMN IT!"  
  
Her ears turned in the direction of the voice. Kagome's heart sank as she came to a dead halt. 'Please don't let it be him. Please!' She closed her eyes and prayed that the face didn't match the voice. Against her will, her body turned around. Kagome slowly opened her eyes at the sight before her. Her eyes started to form tears as she realized what she had done, and to whom.  
  
The poor guy was string at her in shock, while shaking his hurt hand. "Damn it Kagome! Why did you have to bite so hard. Damn!"  
  
"Inuyasha, don't scare me like that." All the anger left her as she watched him rub the soreness from his hand. She then walked up to him and stared straight into his face. "and why did you do that?" she demanded.  
  
"KEH!" He sat down and crossed his arms and legs. "I just wanted to spend some time with my mate in secret, I didn't want to become a meal for her!" Inuyasha turned his face toward the back of the cave, away from her.  
  
Kagome was overcome with emotions. She was still not use to him showing affection. She then knelt in front of him and reached for his ears, lightly caressing them. "I never knew my puppy was a romantic at heart." She paused in her speech but continued to play with his ears. "You could of just-" 


	10. Strange Behavior

Chapter 10   
  
Her statement was cut off when his arms wrapped around her and pulled her onto his lap. Within a matter of seconds his lips claimed hers, ferociously. He let his hands wonder over her bare back, loving the feel of her soft skin. His arms tightened around her, pulling her closer against him. Longing to be even closer, he parted her lips with his tongue and tasted of her in full.  
  
Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers within his wet silvery hair. All of her senses were taking over. The feel of his bare, slightly damp chest, his smell that told about his life surrounded by trees, the taste of his lips on hers. Unfortunately her superior hearing was working as well. She listened to their heart beats race in unison, at the same time she heard Sango call them for lunch.  
  
"Ignore them!" Inuyasha whispered as he started to trail kisses down her neck and back up to her lips.  
  
She took his face in her hands and reluctantly ended the kiss. Breathing heavily, she knew what had to be done. "I don't want to stop either but what if they come looking for us. Knowing Miroku, he'll never let us live this down if he finds us like this."  
  
Inuyasha slowly turned his face away from her and mumbled something quietly. "KEH! but don't think I won't steal you away again like I just did. Expect it!" His eyes flashed red at the last two words, at the same time he gave her a mischievous grin. He then gave her a quick kiss and exited via the waterfall.  
  
~******~   
  
Everyone was laying around the picnic blanket enjoying the sunny day, except Kagome, who was leaping from river rock to river rock. She would then stop and stare off into space, then continue jumping again.  
  
Sango was the first to notice her strange behavior. "Kagome, is something wrong?" Sango watched as her friend came out of her reverie.  
  
Kagome returned to the blanket and flumped down. "I don't know. I feel....I don't know....restless. Like I should be doing something." Kagome sighed aloud as she rolled over onto her back and stared up at the few clouds that dotted the sky.  
  
"It's your youkai blood!"  
  
All eyes darted over to Inuyasha as he spoke. He was now dressed in his red kimono and leaning against a nearby tree.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome inquired as she got into a sitting position.  
  
"The youkai blood that you now have running through your veins is what's making you antsy. Believe me, I know. You'll be able to control it better as you get use to it." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Why don't you go for a walk, it might help." Miroku suggested just before his hand got slapped away by Sango.  
  
"I think I will." She stood up to leave, gave Inuyasha a quick wink, and then headed in the opposite direction.  
  
Inuyasha soon stood and grabbed the Tetsusaiga. "I'll go with her. Knowing her, she'll get into trouble in about three minutes," he blurted out before running up to match strides with Kagome.  
  
"Hey Sango. Is it just me or have those two been acting weird since they got back?" Miroku stated quietly as he watched the two hanyous depart.  
  
"I would like to think something was going on, but I bet that MORON is still hung up on Kikyo!" Sango retorted as she too watched them walk off.  
  
"I don't see why she likes him in the first place, he's a jerk and mean, and selfish, and -"  
  
"Now Shippo, you can't help who you fall in love with, your not suppose to. Isn't that right, my dear." Miroku told the little fox cub at the same time he leaned in and winked to Sango.  
  
"Oh get off it." **SLAP**  
  
~******~   
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were about a hundred feet from their friends when they felt the ground start to shake. They looked at each other in realization of what was coming.  
  
Kagome soon found herself flung over a the shoulder of a full youkai.  
  
"Oi, thanks for keeping my woman alive Inukoro, Ja ne!" Kouga shouted as he continued his speed and direction. He ran right through their picnic, spinning the three loafers in circles, making them dizzy.  
  
Naturally Inuyasha took chase immediately. 'Damn even without his shards he's still fast, but I have to get her back.' The image of 'HIS MATE' underneath that 'wimpy wolf' screaming and trying to get away entered his mind, only infuriating him more. His rage caused him to run faster. He was so close now, he could see her hitting him on the back, but her efforts went unrewarded.  
  
Discovering that hitting Kouga in the back was doing her no good, she brought her heel up into his nose. At the sudden release she leapt into the air, did a quick flip and landed on the ground in a squatting position a few feet away.   
  
"I AM NOT YOUR WOMAN!" Kagome growled at him, still squatting and digging her claws into the soil.  
  
"Ka......Kagome?" Kouga wheeled around and stared at her in shock. He looked at the half youkai behind her, who was also equally shocked. His eyes then grew wide as saucers as he noticed her appearance. His eyes roamed up and down her body. She was wearing only two small pieces of blue fabric, showing an awful lot of skin, but what really got his attention were the fangs she was baring at him, her golden brown eyes that flashed with anger, and her black dog-like ears that were slightly laid back. 'DOG-LIKE EARS?' "Ka....Kagome? What happened to you?" Kouga gestured on the top of his head, indicating her new ears.  
  
Kagome stood up and crossed her arms across her chest and glared at him. "Inuyasha accidentally used the Shikon no Tama to restore my life, after Naraku killed me. It past through him into me, making me into a hanyou."  
  
Kouga charged at Inuyasha, screaming, "What have you done to my woman?" 


	11. Curse Of The New Moon

Chapter 11   
  
"I'm/She's NOT YOUR WOMAN!" Both Inuyasha and Kagome yelled at him in unison.  
  
Kagome then stepped into Kouga's path, which caused him to come to a dead halt. She then started to poke him in the chest as he yelled at him. "I choose who I take as a mate, not you, not him [pointing to Inuyasha], not my mother,....ME! I've already chosen, and to be honest, it's not you." She then spun on her heels and started to walk away.  
  
Having recovered from her assault, he quickly grabbed her by the arm. "What?....you choose that Inukoro over me?"  
  
Jerking her arm free from Kouga's grasp, she growled at him. "So what if I have. Are you gonna fight him for me, I wouldn't, my money is on him, besides you'll also have to fight me." She glared at him once more, then returned to walking down the path. Leaving Kouga to pout by himself. Inuyasha turned, having come out of his shocked state, and followed behind Kagome back to their still dizzy friends.  
  
~******~   
  
"Hey Inuyasha, how did you get Kagome back from Kouga this time?" Miroku questioned, sitting beside the campfire later that night.  
  
"I didn't!"  
  
"Huh...what do you mean?" Sango then asked, confused by Inuyasha's reply since Kagome was obviously here with them.  
  
"Kagome kicked him in the face......he let her go immediately, the 'woos'....She then yelled at him....I'm surprised you didn't hear her." Inuyasha sort of told the story between bites of Ramen.  
  
"Kagome did?"  
  
"Yep....and I don't feel so restless anymore," Kagome clapped her hands together once out of happiness.  
  
Sango rested her head on her hand as he looked over at her friend. "Oh, great! Your getting as bad as Inuyasha, you need to destroy something before you feel better."  
  
"KEH!"  
  
"Hey!"   
  
Shippo and Miroku started giggling at their friend reactions to Sango's comment.  
  
~******~   
  
The next day around mid afternoon, Kagome fell to her knees holding her head with one hand while the other lay over her heart.  
  
Sango, seeing her friend fall to the ground, rushed over and grabbed Kagome by the shoulders. "Kagome, what's wrong?" The guys soon joined, watching her with concern.  
  
"I don't know. My heart just started to race and my head started to hurt. What wrong wi-" Kagome clutched her chest briefly before passing out against Sango.  
  
"INUYASHA! What's wrong with her?" Sango looked up at him, panic written all over her face. 'Why is he smiling?' "What's wrong with you? Kagome's in pain and your happy about it. Are you -"  
  
"Sango she'll be fine." Inuyasha interrupted her before she said something stupid. "It was the same for me when I was young, only her body is still adjusting." He smirked at his own raced heartbeat and headache as his superior senses decreased. 'Figures her human night would be the same as mine. Talk about ironic!' he bent down and cradled Kagome in his arms. He then stood, holding her against him. He glanced down at Sango's questioning face. "I promised her we would go to her time on our human nights. We didn't know that the new moon was her night also. We'll be back tomorrow. Ja ne!" Inuyasha turned and flew off towards the well. Miroku watched as the two hanyous disappeared into the forest, "Now I know something is going on, but how do I find out what?"  
  
~******~   
  
Kagome slowly regained consciousness, relieved to find her headache was gone. A familiar smell drifted to her nose, but it wasn't what she expected. It smelled of her perfume, not the forest or wildflowers, or.....or.... "INUYASHA?!" She screamed his name as she sat up straight and looked for him. 'I'm in my room! How did I get here? And why?' She continued to look around and sniff out her fiancé, but all she could smell was the familiar scent of her room. She let out a heavy sigh as her door was burst open to reveal a familiar boy dressed in red with long black hair. 'BLACK?'  
  
"Kagome what's wrong?" He leapt over and sat in front of her on the bed. "Are you ok? Are you hungry? Can I get you something? Tell me!" Inuyasha rambled on as he looked her over to make sure she was ok.  
  
She giggled a little at the way he was acting. "I forgot how sensitive you get during the new moon." She then continued to giggle.  
  
"KEH! And you get giddy during the new moon." He crossed his arms and tried to pout although he really wanted to laugh with her.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome stopped her laughing at his statement. "What do you mean?"  
  
He gave her a humorous smile as he reached up and tugged on her, now human-like ears. "Tonight is your night also. Probably because of my blood." He watched as her eyes grew wide from the new found information.  
  
"I see." Her voice became sad and her eyes sullen. "One less day to see my family."  
  
"Kagome, we can come back and visit on more then just the new moon." 


	12. 2 More Dogs!

Chapter 12   
  
"Do you mean it?" She was ecstatic as she leapt at him, causing him to fall over backwards on her bed. She hugged him tightly as he trailed kisses across his face while continually saying 'Thank you!' She then sat up and placed her hands on his ribs for support.  
  
Inuyasha had to bite his lower lip to keep from laughing as her fingers played at his ribs.  
  
"Inu-chan? What's wrong?" She watched as his face contorted in what looked like pain. "Inu-chan?" She dug her fingers into his side even more.  
  
"Kago.....Kago-ko stop it.....that.......tickles!"  
  
The use of a nickname, towards her, was surprising. Her only response was to stare at him in amazement. 'Did he just call me by something other than my name, stupid, or wench.'  
  
"Wha.......what?" he stuttered as he stared up at her shock stricken face. "Did I say something wrong?" He watches as her eyes glazed over with unshed tears, she then leaned down and pressed her lips against his. 'I guess I didn't say anything wrong.' He then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. In one quick motion he flipped her over so her back was pressed into the beds mattress. His black hair cascading down over his shoulders to create a dark curtain wrapping around their faces. Instinctively his hand roamed up her side and locked onto a soft mound, fondling.  
  
Kagome's heart skipped a beat as she felt his hand wrap around one of her breast. She pulled her lips from Inuyasha's and inhaled sharply as he continued to play. "Not yet." She said shakily as she tried to catch her breath.  
  
Inuyasha stopped playing but left his hand where it was. He rested his forehead on hers and looked down into her brown eyes "but when? I want to officially make you my mate." He breathed heavily, trying to regain his composer.  
  
"Soon."  
  
"But when?" He started to trail light kisses down her neck in hopes of changing her mind.  
  
"I'm not sure. I just have this feeling that we're not suppose to yet, but we'll know when. All I can tell you is soon." She grabbed his face and forced him to look at her. "I'm sorry, please understand. Besides, they say 'abstinence makes the heart grow fonder." She giggled at her play with words as she squirmed out from underneath her fiancé.  
  
"I believe the saying goes 'absents makes the heart grow fonder.'" Inuyasha quoted and moved into an upright position.  
  
Kagome waved her hand at him in order to shake it off. "Well its getting late, we should get some sleep." She quickly turned out the light and returned to bed. Once she was settled under the covers next to Inuyasha she felt a hand reach around her breast. "INU.....YASHA!" She said sternly. "When did you become so perverted and bold?"  
  
"Guess I've been around the damn monk too long. Although I'd bet my Tetsusaiga that I've gotten farther with you in one night, than he has with any woman in his entire life." Kagome took his exploring hand and brought it to her waist and held them both there. "Shut up and go to sleep!"  
  
~*******~   
  
Meanwhile early the next morning, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were seated near the well waiting for their friends to return.  
  
Shippo suddenly stood and glared at the well.  
  
"What's the matter Shippo?" Sango questioned him.  
  
"I smell Kagome and Inuyasha, but something's different." Shippo continued to glare in the same direction.  
  
Miroku and Sango stood and readied themselves in case it was an enemy.   
  
In a matter of seconds, Miroku was latched onto by a mass of black, white, and dark blue.  
  
"Miroku! I'm so glad we found you we need your help." The black haired girl looked up at him. "Please you need to come with us."  
  
Miroku was unsure of what could have happened in the future that would require their help where Inuyasha was concerned. "Kagome, calm down, what happened?"  
  
"I'm not Kagome, she's in trouble, please hurry."  
  
Miroku stumbled backwards and stared at the girl that had grabbed him. She was the spitting image of Kagome, the hair, the looks, the dog-ears, except her eyes were almost completely gold and her forelocks were curled. She was dressed in a white blouse, a navy blue tie and a knee length navy blue skirt. 'If this isn't Kagome, who is she and how does she know me?'  
  
"INUKO! Step back, something's not right here!" A tall slender boy was emerging from the well as the voice echoed through the forest. He could have been Inuyasha's double if it wasn't for the fact that his silver hair was tied back into a long ponytail and his unusual clothes. He too was wearing a white shirt, tie and navy blue pants.  
  
"What are you talking about? It's just Miroku and Sango. Hey, where is Kaoru?" The young girl asked as she looked around.  
  
"Who is Kaoru? And who are you." Sango asked as she watched the two hanyous carefully. 'What is going on? They look just like them. I'm so confused.'  
  
"Duh! Kaoru is your guy's daughter! And as for us we've only been coming here for the last sixteen years, since we were born. Sheesh, Did you hit your heads or something?" The girl crossed her arms and struck a typical 'Inuyasha Pose'.  
  
"Inuko, shut up. I don't think this is the past were use to. Look at Shippo!" The boy pointed over at the two-foot tall fox demon.  
  
Inuko's eyes grew wide at the sight of the fox child. She fell to her knees and studied the ground. "What's going on? No Kaoru! Miroku and Sango don't know who we are? And Shippo is still a child?" 


	13. Mirror Image

Chapter 13   
  
"Inuko, I think we fell further into the past then normal. Let's just talk and figure this out. NO violence, ok." After receiving a nod from Inuko, he stood and walked over to Miroku. He bowed in a greeting then gave an introduction. "I'm Inuken and this is my twin sister Inuko. We've come through the well from the future and apparently this isn't the past we're use to. Could you maybe help us?"  
  
Sango stepped forward and stood next to Miroku. "you're extremely polite for your age!"  
  
"Thank you. Our mother has tried to ingrain it into both of us, but my sister prefers our father's rudeness." Inuken glanced over his shoulder to glare at his sister.  
  
"Unfortunately, we don't know how to help you and we're waiting for our friends right now. Maybe when they get back we'll be able to figure something out. They should be here any second. Let's just sit and wait." Miroku told then, then flopped down on the ground to wait. Everyone followed suit.  
  
Sango leaned in and whispered into Miroku's ear. "Don't those two remind you of two other people we know."  
  
"Ya but what do you think this is about." Miroku questioned back to her, never letting his gaze leave the twins.  
  
~*******~   
  
"Touchdown!" Kagome yelled as her feet hit the bottom of the well in the feudal era.  
  
"Touchdown?" Inuyasha asked her with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Eh.....nothing. Let's go!" Kagome quickly started to climb out of the well in hope of avoiding having to explain what 'Touchdown' meant. Kagome sat on the edge of the well and took in a deep breath. She could smell the trees, the wild flowers, and fresh air. 'I think I prefer it here, I'd just miss my family. Oh well, at least I can live in both times.'  
  
"KEH! You're sure in a good mood today." Inuyasha stated as he climbed up the well behind her.  
  
"Why shouldn't I be? I've been given more then I could have dreamed of. I have my family and friends, a guy who loves me and protects me, new abilities and my life. What more do I need?" She turned around just in time to see Inuyasha emerge from the well and stared back at her.  
  
"I don't know but I'll tell you what I need." Inuyasha leapt from the well and lunged at Kagome, pinning her to the ground. He heard her faintly whisper his name as he stared down into her wide, frantic, golden brown eyes. "What's the matter Kago-ko, you look scared?" He stated sarcastically just before pressing his lips to hers in a hungry unending kiss that lasted several minutes. "Don't worry, I just wanted a kiss."  
  
Kagome stared at him in surprise. 'He sure has changed since the battle with Naraku. I guess my 'death' really scared him. It's strangely comforting knowing he really cares for me that much.' "It's ok Inu-chan, you just surprised me. We should...uh...maybe get into less compromising positions before everyone gets here."  
  
After the two were standing, they dusted themselves off and awaited their friends. They didn't have to wait long, as a ball of orange fur ran towards them.  
  
"Kagome....Inuyasha....hurry...we have a trouble!" Shippo came to a halt in front of them and tried to catch his breath. "They're about 100 feet down the path. Hurry!"  
  
Kagome picked up the panting fox child and ran down the path, followed closely by Inuyasha. They both came to a sudden stop when they reached the rest of the party. Inuyasha and Kagome stared at their reflections that were seated across from Miroku and Sango.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha ordered as he rested his hand on the hilt of the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Inuyasha calm down until we find out the situation." Kagome ordered back at him.  
  
The twins just rolled their eyes at Inuyasha's outburst and Kagome trying to calm him. 'They didn't change much!' They thought in unison.  
  
"KEH.....what if-"  
  
"OSUWARI!"  
  
Everyone in the clearing started to laugh as the silver haired hanyou kissed the ground and growled his displeasure at Kagome.  
  
"So anyway, what's going on here?" Kagome turned her attention away from the grunting mass at her feet to her other friends that were laughing under the tree. "HEY, stop laughing and tell me who those two are already!"  
  
"Oh, sorry Kagome. This is Inuken and his twin sister Inuko, they need our help." Miroku introduced them.  
  
"What do they need help with?" asked Kagome as she took a seat next to Sango.  
  
"Our parents were captured by a full demon. This demon has been torturing our parents even before they got together almost 20 years ago. We figured if we can get rid of him in the past, he won't be in the future to torture us. the only problem is we fell further into the past then were use to." Inuken kept shifting his gaze between Kagome, his sister, and Inuyasha as he told them of the problems.  
  
"Well who is this demon and what do you mean by further into the past?" Kagome questioned the twins as their appearance and scents were starting to bother her.  
  
"Um......the Lord of the Western Lands." Inuko said very quietly.  
  
"WHAT!" everyone yelled at the same time.  
  
"Are you sure its Sesshoumaru?!" Inuyasha was now very intrigued. 'What does my older brother have to do with these pups parents and what's with their smell?' He started to eye the twins suspiciously.  
  
"Yes....that's his name, but our parents never told us why he hates them so much. .....I miss them so much!" Inuko said very sadly as she examined the ground.   
  
Kagome indicated for Inuyasha to stop staring and sit by her. Silently he obeyed. "Now why don't you two tell us how old you are and about the time difference."  
  
"Well were 16 and from 2017 Tokyo. We've been traveling to the past since we were born, but I think this time is 17 years before that. How long ago did you guy's defeat Naraku?" asked Inuken.  
  
"Naraku?.....A few weeks....how did-"  
  
"Just as I thought we aren't even an idea yet." Inuken said so quietly that the humans couldn't hear.  
  
Inuyasha was getting frustrated as he listened to the exchange of questions. "OK THAT'S ENOUGH!" yelled Inuyasha, stunning everyone into silence. "Who are you two really....and why do you smell of Kagome." Inuyasha's blunt question caught everyone off guard.   
  
~******~ 


	14. 1plus1 equals 2 and 2plus2 equals 4

Chapter 14   
  
Inuko glared at him as she whispered so only youkai hearing could detect. "Why do you think?"  
  
Kagome then whispered to him in the same fashion. "They smell of you too."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes just about bugged out of his head. 'They can't be....but they look....they smell....they....they....they are hanyous.... could they be?' His face went pale as he looked over the twins sitting in front of him. he then looked at Kagome and back to Inuko and Inuken. His eyes then rolled to the back of his head as he passed out with a faint smile on his face.  
  
"INUYASHA?" Kagome was by his side in a heartbeat, tapping his cheeks to get him to wake up. 'Why does he have such a sheepish grin on his face?'  
  
"Did he just faint?" asked Miroku and Sango, both with wide eyes. As they saw Kagome nod they burst into laughter, Shippo following close behind.  
  
"Inuyasha, please wake up!" Kagome continued to tap his cheeks. "Inuyasha, wake up or I'll say the "O" word!" That got nothing so she tried something else. "Hey there's Kikyo!" Kagome watched as he frowned and shuddered. 'Well that wasn't the reaction I expected. let see what else....maybe....I can't believe I'm gonna say this.' Kagome leaned down to speak into his ear so no one else could hear. "Inuyasha guess what, I'm naked!"  
  
Inuyasha sat up suddenly and looked over at her....giving her an evil glare. "That was mean!"  
  
"It worked didn't it, now wanna tell us why you fainted."  
  
"I um.... I'll tell you later." Inuyasha blushed a deep red then turned his attention to the younger hanyous. "So what do you two propose we do to my dear older brother?" He said sarcastically.  
  
"We don't know, trap him, kill him, and throw him into an abyss. We just want our parent's back, especially for Ame's sake"  
  
"Who's Ame?" Kagome asked even though she already had a feeling about what the answer was.  
  
"She's our little sister, she's only eight. Ever since our parents were taken two weeks ago, she's asked every night when they are going to come home. I don't know what to tell her." A few tears slid down her face as she spoke about their little sister. "I know it's asking a lot but we need your help." Inuko looked at the group with tear soaked eyes and pleaded.   
  
"Don't worry, we'll deal with Sesshoumaru. You two should go home and take care of Ame....Let me guess your grandmother is taking care of her while your here." Kagome watched as Inuko nodded. "Now you two are aware that your future will be different if we take care of him?"  
  
"Yes, but he has only caused us trouble , only good could come from this.  
  
"Ok.... then.... go home, look after your sister and grandmother and we'll handle the "Great Sesshoumaru." Kagome smiled as Inuko hugged her.  
  
"Thank you so much, we'll make you proud." Inuko then lowered her voice so only Kagome's ears would hear. "Thanks for everything...and I guess we'll see you again...in about 10 months." Inuko then pulled from the hug and ran off toward the well, dragging Inuken behind her.  
  
Kagome watched them leave as she fell to her knees, counting on her fingers. 'Lets see a woman is pregnant for nine months and Inuko said see you in ten, that means...Oh my god.' Kagome's face turned the same shade as Inuyasha's haori.   
  
"Kagome...are you ok?" Inuyasha leaned over her and questioned her. 'What did that girl tell her? How am I going to get her to tell me?' He thought on his options as he waited for Kagome to answer.   
  
Seeing Inuyasha standing over her made her blush deepen and spread. Kagome then remembered he had asker her a question. "I'm fine!.... Shouldn't we be going, we need to find some way of defeating Sesshoumaru." She put on her best 'I'm great!' smile and got up, heading in the direction of Kaede's hut.  
  
"Oi....Kagome..... what did that girl tell you?" Asked Inuyasha as he leapt in front of her and gave her a demanding glare.  
  
"I'll tell you in a month." She told him matter-of-factly and walked around him. Kagome headed back toward the village, leaving Inuyasha completely stupefied. She was in such deep thought that she didn't hear her friends shouting at her 'to wait for them.' 'I can't believe it. In one month I'm going to be pregnant with twins....by Inuyasha.' Kagome smiled happily to herself, ecstatic over the idea of having Inuyasha's children.  
  
As the group neared the village, Kagome had a strange sensation, it was like when she sensed a shard, but this was more demanding, as if someone was calling to her. She stopped abruptly and looked to her left.  
  
Sango had nearly walked into Kagome when she stopped suddenly, "Kagome...what is it?"  
  
"I....I don't know....I feel....as if someone is calling me." Kagome then turned and started to walk in the direction she was looking. "I feel that what we are looking for is in this direction." Kagome turned around clapping her hands together. "Well lets get going you guys."  
  
Inuyasha watched as the light hearted girl hanyou turned and walked briskly down a path. He looked to Miroku and Sango for an answer but was rewarded with shrugging shoulders. Then they all followed after heir friends.  
  
~******~ 


	15. A Little Bit Farther

Chapter 15   
  
After a day and a half of walking, they came across a large village. The streets were alive with vendors and merchants peddling their wares and there were three times those many of the customers.  
  
Kagome, Shippo and Inuyasha stood staring nervously into the city. The large number of people had them on edge, along with the many smells and loud sounds. The three thought about running in the opposite direction.  
  
Miroku and Sango watched their three friends attempt to cover their ears and noses. It was pretty funny in their opinion and yet they pitied them, not having the powerful senses, the two humans were fine.  
  
Not being able to conceal the sounds and smells was driving Kagome crazy. She scanned her surroundings quickly for a way out. She spied a two-story building near by. In one quick motion, she leapt up and landed on the roof. She was relieved to find the sounds muffled and the smells fainter. Kagome leaned over the edge of the building and hollered at Inuyasha and Shippo. They soon joined her on the roof. Sango and Miroku used Kirara to reach them.  
  
"So now what Kagome?" asked Shippo sweetly.  
  
"Ya, you're the one who dragged us out here with no reason, so now what.....where do we go from here." Inuyasha practically yelled his words at her.  
  
Kagome glared at him then went about looking over the city. Her eyes lingered on a large tree in the middle of what looked like a maze. It was on the opposite side of the town and back a ways. Kagome felt drawn to it. 'That must be the place. But why a maze and why was I called here.' Kagome raised her hand and pointed to the maze. "That's where we need to go."  
  
"Ok well let's go already," shouted Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome readied herself to leap onto the next roof but found herself pulled onto her fiancé's back by the hanyou himself. Before she could protest, he leapt into the air and headed for the giant tree. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his back, rubbing her cheek against the silkiness of his hair. She had always wondered, how after a huge battle and running through the forest, it would remain soft. Sometimes it would need washing, but other then that, women in her time would kill for hair as perfect as his. Kagome let out a heavy sigh as she breathed in his scent. She then spoke softly, for his ears only. "Inuyasha....what are you doing? Have you forgotten already that I'm now a hanyou and can keep up with you."  
  
"No....I haven't forgotten. With the others around, we don't get much time alone together, let alone be close enough to touch. I figured this way we could steal a few minutes and if they ask, I'll tell them it was a lapse.....force of habit." Inuyasha continued in the direction of the tree, but slowed his pace down a bit, letting Kirara with her three riders go on ahead.  
  
"So the thorny rose has a soft side." Kagome stated with a touch of humor in her voice.  
  
Inuyasha tilted his head to look at her, "Did you just call me 'horny'?"  
  
Kagome looked at his face and her own went beet red. "Nonononononono......I said 'thorny' as in spikes......thorns!" She turned her face from his and buried it in his hair, mumbling something about being embarrassed.  
  
He smiled slightly at her actions. "You embarrass easily, you know that."  
  
"Ya....well most girls embarrass easily so....nhuuuhh" Kagome stuck her tongue out at him defiantly and was rewarded by an arched eyebrow. She then went back to nuzzling his hair. But instead of being at his back, she settled her face next to his neck. She took a few deep breaths of his scent and was content to stay where she was for the next month. Kagome felt him shiver a couple times and she began to wonder. 'Is he cold, did he get a bad feeling, did he.....did he...?' She narrowed her eyes as a sinister idea came to her. She let out a heavy breath and felt him shiver again. With an evil grin she lightly kissed his neck, she was rewarded with a quiet moan.   
  
Inuyasha was relieved when his feet touched the ground. He released his hold on Kagome and she would have fallen to the ground on her bottom, if she hadn't moved quickly, instead she landed on her knees.  
  
"Hey....why did you do that? It was soooo mean!" Kagome crossed her arms across her chest and looked toward the sky, ignoring him.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "Ok we'll call what I did mean and we'll call what you did a second ago 'Torture'!" He was more-or-less teasing her. Inuyasha watched in wonder as Kagome's eyes softened and slid closed, she pursed her lips slightly in a silent invitation.   
  
"INUYASHAAAAA!WHAT ARE YO DOING TO KAGOME?!" The little fox youkai bounded up to the two hanyous and leapt on to the taller one's head and proceeded to hit and pull. "Let her go! Let her go you jerk! Let her- AACCKKKK!"  
  
Inuyasha grabbed the kit by the tail and proceeded to reprimand the child. "Look here runt! I didn't hurt her and I never will! Doe she look hurt...or even mad?"  
  
Shippo turned from the glaring dog boy to look at Kagome. 'She looks happy...Did Inuyasha cause her to be like this....That's odd, usually they're fighting. Maybe the dog boy is finally growing up....NAH!' He then returned his gaze tot he waiting hanyou who held him by the tail. "I guess not!...Oh ya, I almost forgot. Miroku and Sango are waiting for you two at the entrance. It's over there." Shippo pointed to his right as he looked in the same direction. "They told me, to tell you two to hurry up."  
  
With his free hand, Inuyasha helped Kagome to her feet then headed for the entrance, still holding Shippo by the tail.  
  
"OI! Inuyasha! Let me go all ready!"  
  
"KEH! Why should I? You hurt my ears." Inuyasha held up the kitsune and flicked his nose.  
  
Kagome sighed and shook her head. "Hey you guys ..... I have an idea." She stopped walking and turned to face the fox and dog. "Both of you, raise your right hand." Kagome smiled as they obeyed. "Now, Shippo you will not pull, hit, kick, or bit Inuyasha. You will not annoy him or be a nuscience in any way to him if you disobey, you will be punished accordingly...... Inuyasha, you will not punch, kick, throw, step on, or squash Shippo. You will not encourage him to fight. If you disobey, you will be punished, most likely with being 'sat'. Understood." Both boys nodded quickly, afraid to do much else. "Good, now lets get going." Kagome proceeded down the path toward her friends, leaving Inuyasha and Shippo behind.  
  
Inuyasha and Shippo watched Kagome leave. Both boys bewildered at what had just taken place. They shrugged their shoulders then followed after the young miko.  
  
It didn't take them long to find the two humans standing at what appeared to be the entrance.  
  
"So Kagome what is it about this maze that you dragged us here." asked Inuyasha as he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.  
  
"I'm not sure, some kind of spiritual energy is inside. Something is drawing me inside." Kagome stared at he entrance as if hypnotized. She then started to take small steps toward the start of the maze.   
  
"Oh I see the maze has some guest."  
  
~******~ 


	16. The Maze of Eternal Devotion?

Chapter 16   
  
Everyone turned around and saw a short old man with a long white beard.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha doesn't he look a lot like a minutes version of the monkey god?" Shippo whispered to Inuyasha from the hanyou's shoulder. Inuyasha nodded in agreement.  
  
"Oh.....ojii-san, can you tell us about this maze and that tree?" Kagome ran up tot he old man and questioned him.  
  
"Well this is the Maze of Eternal Devotion. Years ago, engaged couples would venture into the maze. If they made it to the center, the enchanted tree would grant them a wish. They would then spend the night in the cabin and the next morning upon exiting, they were considered married." The old man told them as he walked over and took a seat on a near by log. "But a giant monster has been spotted inside and couples refuse to come anymore."  
  
"We'll kill it!" Shouted Shippo, full of confidence.  
  
"I'm sorry child, only engaged couples can enter. Plus there are other trials they must go through and succeed in order to reach the center. If one does not past a trial they can't continue and their love was false."  
  
"Ojii-san what kind of wishes does this tree grant." asked Sango.  
  
"Well it can't kill anybody, or make you wealthy, or grant more wishes. Most people wish for a house, a horse, healthy children, to make some illness go away. Simple stuff."  
  
"Oi.....Jiji, do you think it would grant us a way to deal with my meddling brother, trap him somehow." Inuyasha questioned from his position against the wall.  
  
"Maybe, it's possible. There's only one way to find out." The old man raised an eyebrow at the silver haired hanyou.  
  
Kagome looked at the old man then to the enormous three that spread out over the maze. "Is it possible that, that tree can call out to someone?"  
  
"Call out? I don't think so, but anything is possible. It's full of spiritual energy so it's hard to say."  
  
"Ok....it's settled......Let's go Kagome." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the wrist and started to pull her toward the maze.  
  
"Inuyasha, what are you doing, we can't......"  
  
"What's it look like I'm doing? I'm taking you into the maze so we can get to that tree." Inuyasha continued to pull Kagome with him.  
  
"We can't, we'll be married afterwards."  
  
"So!" Inuyasha stopped and looked at her.  
  
"What so you mean "So"? Don't you realize I'll be your wife and you'll be my husband."  
  
"I'm failing to see the problem."  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Shippo watched intensely as the two hanyous argued.  
  
"Your failing....your....We need to be engaged to enter remember."  
  
"WE ARE ENGAGED!" Inuyasha yelled back at her.  
  
"........................."  
  
"................"  
  
"Oh ya, huh! I guess I'm so used to fighting with you, I forgot Gomen ne!" Kagome scratched an ear in embarrassment.  
  
"You FORGOT! I put my soul out on the line to prove to you that I love you and not Kikyo and you FORGOT!" Inuyasha looked more hurt then mad as he blew up at Kagome.  
  
"I said I was sorry. But think about it, we've spent the last 2 1/2 years fighting, it's become a habit. Gomen nasei, Gomen." Kagome down cast her face so she wouldn't have to look at him. 'How could I have forgotten, it was so sweet and out of character.....maybe that's why I forgot. I'm not use to it. But now he's really hurt, how can I fix this....I got it.' Kagome slowly lifted her head to look at him. She then freed her wrist from his grasp and took his hand in hers. "Well should we go?" She smiled up at him.  
  
"Yes." they then entered the maze together.  
  
"Ano....." Sango started to question her two hanyou friends but they had already rounded the corner. She then looked at Miroku and they smiled at each other. They then hugged, laughing and techniquely dancing as they cheered for their friends.  
  
"Sango? Miroku?" Shippo spoke to them, a little bit confused by their actions.  
  
The two humans separated quickly and blushed. Miroku said something about nice weather while Sango went over to talk to the old man.  
  
"Was it something I said?" Shippo asked himself, then shrugged.  
  
~******~ 


	17. The Tests

Chapter 17   
  
Inuyasha and Kagome walked through the maze awaiting their first trial, but never found it.   
  
"We've been walking for almost an hour. When are we suppose to reach these trials?" Inuyasha scoffed at having to wait.  
  
Calm down. Remember these trials are suppose to test the strength of our love, so we can't fail. Just remember I love you and I'll never leave you." Kagome leaned up and kissed the dog-boy just as a heavy fog rolled in on them. "What the?"  
  
~******~   
  
Kagome found herself bound to a hard surface by several Soul Snatchers. "What's going on?" She looked around and saw Kikyo was stumbling towards her.  
  
Kikyo fell to the ground several feet in front of Kagome. She looked up at her then laid her head back on the ground. "Hurry Inuyasha, I need my souls back."  
  
Kagome then saw Inuyasha materialize out of the fog and walk up towards her.  
  
"It's time to give back what doesn't belong to you." Inuyasha gave her a sinister grin before stabbing his hand into her chest. "Give Kikyo back her souls."  
  
Kagome bit her lip to keep from screaming out from the pain. "I know this isn't you. Remember when you told me you would never revive Kikyo, that was the same day you asked me to be your mate. I believed you....and I still do. Want to know why.... Because I know you would never hurt me, and taking away my souls would kill me. So this isn't real." Kagome yelled her last four words at the top of her lungs. She was soon released by the Soul Snatchers where she fell to the ground on to her knees. She looked around and saw only a dense fog. "Did I pass?" Kagome picked herself up and started to walk through the fog, in search of her fiancé.  
  
~******~   
  
Inuyasha walked through the fog, alone, and scanning for any sound, smell or sight of Kagome. He soon found her standing in front of him.....next to Kouga.  
  
"What the?" Inuyasha watched dumbfounded as she wrapped her arms around the wolf youkai.  
  
Kagome looked at him and started to laugh. "You didn't honestly think I loved you, did you....Oh you did." She continued to laugh for a moment before speaking again. "You a worthless half breed, your no good. I need a full youkai to take care of me. Besides you smell funny."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome then to the ground. He then started to laugh almost hysterically. "Is that the best you can do. I know Kagome and she would never act like that."   
  
"Ha, Inukoro, looks like she wants to be my mate not yours. Ja ne Inukoro! Lets go Kagome." Kouga and Kagome turned from Inuyasha and started to walk into the mist.  
  
"Ha!.....Kagome loves me, she would never leave me. Plus she's not this cruel. You tried to trick the wrong person. It won't work." Inuyasha watched as Kagome stopped and turned to look at him. She smiled then disappeared into the fog. Inuyasha started to walk through the fog again, searching for the real Kagome.  
  
~******~   
  
Kagome continues to walk in what she sensed was the right direction. She soon emerged from the fog and stumbled a crossed a battle. Inuyasha was badly wounded and facing a giant toad like youkai.  
  
The toad lashed out with its tongue toward Inuyasha. It hit him in the left shoulder and sent him falling to the ground. Kagome watched in horror as Inuyasha pushed himself up on his hands and knees then coughed up blood. She continued to stare at Inuyasha as he made an effort to reach his sword.  
  
Kagome's breathing caught in her throat when she saw the long, slimy tongue shoot straight for Inuyasha's back. Without a second thought she leapt in between the tongue like spear and her hanyou. Arms outstretched like a shield to attempt to defy the giant youkai. She then shouted at the top of her lungs. "YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!"  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and turned her head away in a meager attempt to shield herself from the attacking toad. She waited for the end to come, waited for death to strike, waited for .....something. Kagome cracked an eyelid to see what had stalled her death. She then opened her eyes fully and looked around. She was alone again, back in the fog, surrounded by an endless nothing. "I guess I passed it." Kagome then reluctantly continued on.  
  
~******~   
  
As Inuyasha walked through the endless sea of fog, a faint scent caught his attention. "Kagome?" Then another smell. "Kikyo!?" The first name he had spoken had sounded hopeful, the second, and his voice held venom as he growled it out. 'Its never pleasant when those two meet.' He then took off in the direction of their scents.  
  
The sight that he found wasn't pleasant at all and it defiantly wasn't something he had expected. On one side of the field was Kikyo, tied to a tree. On the opposite wide of the field was Kagome, in the same situation. They were a good fifty feet apart and in between them was a large, white baboon.  
  
"Naraku? What's going on?" Inuyasha growled out as he watched the baboon raise both his arms, pointing to each girl.  
  
"Choose..... you can only save one!" Balls of miasma started to form in each palm, crackling and sparking.  
  
Inuyasha looked from Kagome to Kikyo.  
  
"Hayaku! Inuyasha save me. Quickly before it's too late." Kikyo shouted franticly at the poor distraught dog youkai. Kikyo continued to shout for help as Inuyasha looked over at Kagome.  
  
Kagome's head was held low as if tired. She slowly lifted her head to look at the silver hanyou. "Go, Hayaku, save her while you still have the chance." She shouted at Inuyasha before looking at Naraku defiantly. "I'll be fine."  
  
Inuyasha looked at the baboon's hands and saw each held an enormous ball of power. Before he could even blink the ball shot out of his hands and flew for each woman.  
  
Without even thinking of the consequences. Inuyasha leapt in front of the blast and used his body as a shield, he placed both hands on either side of the miko's head, bracing himself against the tree.  
  
"Inuyasha....what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm saving you what does it look like."  
  
"But your suppose to save the one you love, not eh weakest of the two."  
  
"I did save the one I love.....Kagome!" He gazed down into her golden brown eyes and smiled, just as he felt the evil blast near his back. He kept his attention on Kagome's watering eyes as he prepared himself for the inevitable blast. The next thing he knew, the tree that he was supporting him and the girl vanished, sending him face first into the dirt. Inuyasha franticly stood back up and looked around. Only fog. Nothing else.  
  
"I'm really getting tired of this fog. Where the hell is Kagome." Inuyasha almost yelled out his frustration as he hit the only thing he could see....the ground. he growled loudly then continued on.  
  
~******~   
  
Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and the old man sat around a small fire pit outside the maze. Everyone was silent, each one dealing with their own explanation about their two hanyou friends.  
  
"Hey Miroku....how long do you think they were engaged for. When do you think it happened?" questioned and excited Sango.  
  
"My guess would have to be either that week they were in Kagome's time or shortly after. That's about when they started acting weird." Miroku leaned on his staff out of more habit then necessity.  
  
"Do you guys think they've kissed yet?"  
  
"SHIPPO!" Both monk and taiji yelled at the small kitsune.  
  
"What? You said they've been acting weird, wouldn't those two kissing fall under that category. And don't engaged couples kiss?" Shippo asked as he shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Sango shook her head from side to side out of dismay. "Those two are gonna have a lot of explaining to do when they get back." She then let out a heavy sigh.  
  
~******~ 


	18. No Need For Paper and Pencil

Chapter 18   
  
'It's the tree I'm sure of it.' Kagome walked in the direction she was being drawn to. "I hope we're almost finished with these trials. I want to be back with Inuyash-"  
  
Somehow Kagome managed to run into something through the fog. The sudden change in direction caused her to loose her balance and fall to the ground. After shaking off the surprise, Kagome looked up to see what she had bumped into. Golden brown eyes glared back at her. Kagome gasped in shock as he stared at her doppelganger. "What's going on?"  
  
The alternate Kagome smirked as she slowly circled the real one and watched as she stood back up. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Why else....to marry Inuyasha and reach the tree." Kagome spat back at her twin and growled as she watched her circle around.  
  
"Why in the world would you choose Inuyasha as your mate?"  
  
"Because I love him."  
  
"But why? You have several guys falling at your feet. Why go for the one that is rude, conceded, jealous, over bearing, over-"  
  
"Protective, selfish, immature.....I know the list, believe me. But I fell in love with him despite his bad points. In fact I think I love him even more for some of them." Kagome growled quietly as she stood proud fully, glaring back at her mirror image.  
  
"I'm curious. Now that the Shikon no Tama has been completed and used, why does he keep you around?"  
  
"Because he loves me!"  
  
"Oh....are you so sure. Couldn't it be because you remind him of Kikyo?" The fake Kagome stopped in front of the real one and gave her an evil smile. "Who do you think he sees when he kisses you. He really wants to be with Kikyo."  
  
"NO! HE DOESN'T" Shouted Kagome. Her fists were clenched tightly as she tried to restrain herself from lashing out at her doppelganger. "If he had wanted to be with Kikyo, then the jewel would have revived her not me. He wanted me to live. he wanted me to be with him, forever, not Kikyo." Kagome slowly started to relax as she remembered all the trails her and Inuyasha had gone through. "We may have the strangest relationship in history....but I wouldn't want to loose it....EVER!" She smiled warmly up at the fake and waited.  
  
The alternate Kagome looked at her surprised for a second, before dissipating and vanishing on an unknown breeze.  
  
Kagome was relieved to find herself still in the maze. With each test she started, she was always fearful that at the end, she would find herself magically back at the beginning. Now she only found fog. more and more fog.  
  
~******~   
  
Inuyasha walked through the fog, annoyed beyond all reason. His arms were crossed in front of him as he scoffed and talked to himself. "Stupid trials.... I don't need these to tell me I love Kagome or she loves me."  
  
"Is that so, then why not turn back."  
  
The voice was familiar yet Inuyasha couldn't match a face to it. As Inuyasha continued on he soon came across a person against an invisible wall. Inuyasha stood staring with wide eyes. He looked over the copy of himself during the new moon, slightly shocked. "What the hell?"  
  
The double with black hair stood with his arms crossed in front of him, wearing the usual smirk the original was famous for. "If you don't need these trials, then turn back."  
  
"I can't do that." Inuyasha told his doppelganger as he stalked up to stand in front of himself.  
  
"And why not. I'm you, I know you don't really want to be here. Why do you keep that girl around anyway? The jewel is gone, what do you need her for?"  
  
A quiet chuckle came from the real Inuyasha. "So....you're me, huh. Then you would know why the jewel was used in the first place right." Inuyasha crossed his arms in the same fashion as his fake twin. It looked like he was staring into a mirror with a complex. On one side was the silver haired hanyou and on the other was the black haired human, both sides to the same coin.  
  
"Ya so, what's that have to do with anything?"  
  
"if she had died, I might as well of followed her. Without her, I'm as good as dead. If you are really me like you say, then you would know that the reason I keep her around is because she's kind, caring, loving, honest, and....and, she's life. She showed me how to live and love again. It's because of her that I'm alive in so many ways. She's also the reason I'm here....Now go away and let me finish this maze." Inuyasha pointed at nothing in particular as she shouted at his alternate self.   
  
**TSK**TSK** "It's a shame, since she's already lost and waiting for you at the beginning."  
  
"She WHAT?!"  
  
"Yep!....Poor girl, failed at the 'selflessness' trial. Ran crying back to the beginning." The black haired Inuyasha shook his head in disappointment. "I guess she was more selfish then she realized."  
  
"Ok the crying I would believe, but as for Kagome being selfish, that's just an out right lie. She's the most selfless person I know. She said she would even give up her soul to Kikyo if it would make me happy. If that isn't selfless then you need to borrow Kagome's Dictionary. As for her losing, I bet she's already at the center waiting for me." Inuyasha turned to his right and proceeded to walk into the fog, not looking back. 'I need to find Kagome.' Ringing through his ears with each step.  
  
~******~   
  
Kagome's pace was slowing as with each passing hour, the trials of the day were staring to take their toll on her. "I'm so tired, I hope I'm getting near the center." Kagome started to follow her nose toward the pure smell of water. She could tell by the strength of the smell that she was getting closer. She then heard the high pitch of an arrow whizzing through the air. Something quick and sharp grazed her left arm, cutting the fabric of her blouse and causing blood to trickle down from the small cut. Kagome looked around through the fog, hoping to find her assailant.  
  
The fog slowly started to lift, revealing to her, who had attacked her. Kagome stood staring at a giant porcupine youkai. Before she could react to the sight of seeing a porcupine this large, the creature lifted it's tail and let several quill-like arrows shoot towards her.  
  
"INUYASHA!!"  
  
~******~ 


	19. The Center Of Trouble

Chapter 19   
  
Inuyasha was following the scent of water mixed with Kagome's scent. He picked up the pace when her scent started to smell of fear. When the smell of blood hit his nose, he acquired some kind of new speed and ran like his life depended on it, which, in away, it did. As he raced in no particular direction, the fog started to lift. Inuyasha stopped abruptly to take in his surroundings. He was in a large field of tall grass, to his left were a hot spring and a cabin, and to his right was a large, old willow tree. Directly in front of him was a giant porcupine like youkai and huddled up against the wall, clutching her left arm was Kagome.   
  
Inuyasha felt his blood start to boil and rage fill his every being at seeing blood dripping from Kagome's arm. While the youkai's attention was elsewhere, he flew forward, impaling the porcupine and quiet literally ripping it a new one. Inuyasha retracted his blade and watched as the youkai fell to the ground and evaporated. He then looked over at the shacking girl against the wall. Just seeing her made all reasoning non-existent as he ran up to her and pulled her into his arms.   
  
Kagome sobbed into his haori. "Even as a hanyou, I can't fight. I can't protect myself."  
  
"Good! That gives me something to do then." He smiled when she looked up at his response. She then turned and rested her head on his chest.   
  
Kagome twisted her fingers into his haori, afraid to let go. "Please don't let this be another trial. I'm tired, I just want this to be over." She tightened her hold on Inuyasha's coat as she looked back up at him. "And I want you to be real."  
  
Inuyasha couldn't resist the urge any longer. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He then touched her warm, inviting lips with his own. After a long minute, Inuyasha broke off the kiss and looked at her. "If this was a trial, I think we both just failed. Giving into temptation."   
  
"So be it. As long as I'm with you." Kagome then pulled him down for another kiss.   
  
"Ahhhh……the two hanyou's….You has finally arrived……I've been expecting you."  
  
Inuyasha broke away and spun around, placing Kagome behind himself. He surveyed the area fro the voice's owner……Nothing!   
  
"I'm so glad you two have come."  
  
Both hanyous growled in annoyance at not seeing anybody.   
  
"Ano……it's me……the tree that's speaking."   
  
They looked over at the overly large willow tree skeptically. They watched as a face slowly formed out of the bark. Both Kagome and Inuyasha slowly walked up and stared at the feminine face in the tree.  
  
"It's all right you two, I won't hurt you."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other skeptically. Out of habit, Kagome stepped behind Inuyasha as they both looked up at the talking tree.  
  
"You two should feel privileged. I've only spoken to two other couples in my entire 800 years of life. Oh sure several couples have come but only in a few special cases, I'll actually talk to them."  
  
Inuyasha emitted a low growl and laid his ears back. "And why are we "special" cases?" He kept his right hand on the Tetsusaiga and his left arm stretched behind him, holding Kagome next to his back.  
  
"Well, Inuyasha. Stories of your journeys are widely known, even in the Spirit World. Even your great sacrifice is inspiring."   
  
"Keh! What great sacrifice?" Inuyasha scoffed at the tree's remark.  
  
"Of giving up your chance to be a full youkai so your mate would live……We knew that someday soon, you two would find your way here."  
  
"But wasn't I called here, Wasn't it by you?" Kagome questioned from behind Inuyasha.  
  
"In a way……I guess I did. You are pure of heart, soul and body. You love Inuyasha greatly and when you became ready to be his fully, your body sent off a spiritual aura. Being a miko, one normally doesn't allow one's self to fall in love. For a miko needs to be blessed by the spirit world for her to be allowed to marry. It's very difficult to gain that blessing though. That's why you were drawn here. For me to give you my blessing. Another miko about 50 years ago had also fallen in love, but her love and heart weren't pure so she wasn't blessed."   
  
Both Kagome's and Inuyasha's eyes widened when they realized who the tree was referring to.  
  
"Kagome…….You are so special for the future of this world. Being a miko and a hanyou defies all reason, to be what your suppose to repress. But because of that you will change what the future holds. And with Inuyasha as your husband you'll over come trials easily. Now…..how about we get down to business. I am aware of the trouble your brother is causing you Inuyasha. And it is my understanding, you wish for a way to deal with him."  
  
"H….Hai!" stuttered Inuyasha, surprised that the tree knew of their intentions.  
  
"Very well." The face on the tree closed her eyes as if meditating. A small dark blue light was forming in front of her. The light diminished to reveal a small dark blue crystal. It floated over and hovered in front of Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
Kagome stepped forward and outstretched her hands to receive the still glowing jewel. She was surprised by the amount of heat it was putting off as it softly landed in her palm. She closed her hand around it and absorbed the heat and power into her. Her body emitted the same blue light for a brief second then it was gone. Kagome looked up at the tree inquisitively.  
  
"That jewel is now bond to you, Kagome. Only you can use it……When the time comes, just throw it and tell it what you wish it to do. It's not that difficult." The face looked over at the edgy male hanyou then turned to look at Kagome, smiling down at her. "Now, since you both made it to the center, it's obvious you're meant to be together, and since all the spirits approve of you union, You two have been blessed." The tree brought down two branches and lightly tapped Inuyasha and Kagome on the head. They both glowed yellow for a moment before it faded.  
  
"What the……? What was that?" hollered Inuyasha. 'What the hell did this tree do to us. If Kagome is hurt from this …..this……!'  
  
"Inuyasha calm down……I'm fine!" Kagome placed the blue fragment in her pocket as she eyes Inuyasha. 'Honestly Inuyasha, you overreact too much.'  
  
"I DO NOT OVER REACT!"  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha and blinked a few times in surprise. 'No way! Can he hear my thoughts!'  
  
Inuyasha stood staring at Kagome in astonishment. 'Her lips didn't move. But I know what I heard. Does that mean she can do the same.' His eyes went wide when he saw her eyes do the same.  
  
"I can hear your thoughts!"  
  
"I can read your mind!"  
  
They both yelled at the same time. They then turned to the tree. "What happened?"  
  
The face in the tree looked a little shocked. Her eyes darted back and forth between the two hanyous. "Ummm…..well……normally it would have made your bond stronger. You know, intuition of each others needs. Now the only reason I can think of for your mind reading abilities is you two were already bonded to that stage, so the spell took it a step further…..or its because your both hanyous…..we've never had a hanyou couple come through here……So anyway……the cabin has been prepared for you two. You can bathe, eat, relax, and enjoy yourselves. Remember this is your honeymoon night. You two are very special. Blessed Be!" The face slowly melted back into the tree trunk. Not a trace of the face remained.  
  
Both hanyous stood staring at the tree trunk, too bewildered to move or speak.  
  
"Did that really just happen?" Asked Kagome, one ear drooping low as she continued to stare.  
  
"Hai, Kagome it did." The dumbfounded expression on his face slowly turned to something else. 'Hey the tree said it's our honeymoon…That means I can finally make Kagome mine.'  
  
"Inuyasha….get your head out of the gutter I want a bath and food first, and I need to tend to this wound." Kagome glared at him, then started to walk toward the hut. 'Then we can play!'  
  
A huge smile spread across his face as he followed closely behind Kagome, into the honey moon cottage.  
  
~******~ 


	20. Call Of The Wild WHAT?

Chapter 20   
  
"Oi, when are they coming back?" asked a sullen fox child. Shippo sat in Sango's lap next to the fire.   
  
Sango and Miroku looked over at the massive maze, both a little worried for their friends.   
  
"They most likely won't be back until morning. Normally if they had lost one of the tests that person would have been booted back here. So I believe they are at the center……on their honeymoon….I believe." The old man told the three sitting across from him. He poked the fire with a stick, stirring some embers up into the night air.   
  
Sango and Miroku looked to each other, both with wide eyes, except Sango had a slight blush while Miroku had a huge grin. Shippo just looked between the two inquisitively.   
  
"What does he mean?" Shippo asked innocently.  
  
Sango and Miroku sweat dropped and looked at the waiting kitsune nervously. Miroku cleared his throat and struck a very serious pose. "Do you remember how your oka-san and otou-san would be together a lot, and sleep together at night?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Well, when Kagome and Inuyasha return, they're gonna be like that from now on. And I doubt Inuyasha will let you sleep with Kagome anymore." Miroku told the little fox child. He noticed Shippo's sullen expression and felt sorry for the little kid. "Look on the bright side…..They'll probably fight less…..You can always sleep next to one of us or you can try to act older and sleep by yourself."  
  
Shippo looked up at Miroku with sad eyes but nodded anyway. "I understand and it's ok….I expected this day to come, I just didn't want it to."  
  
"You are a very smart child for your age….Your parents must be proud." After the old man spoke everyone became silent, not knowing what to say. "Or should I assume the hanyou couple are your adopted parents, kitsune?"  
  
Shippo looked up at the old man, a bit of wonder I his expression. "Hai, I guess they are. Kagome is a great mother to me too, but Inuyasha ……. He's another story." Shippo glared at the fire as if he was staring at Inuyasha himself.   
  
"Have you thought about the situation surrounding them." When the old man noticed all three were looking at him inquisitively, he continued. "Your Kagome was raised around a little brother, so she knows what to do around a child. While Inuyasha was left with nobody and had to fend for himself. He's not use to children hanging around him so he doesn't know how to act…..Give him time I'm sure he'll grow into this parenting thing." The old man gave a faint smile then looked into the fire once again.  
  
Shippo looked between Miroku, Sango, and the old man, then he let out a big yawn. "I hope he starts…..acting like a father…….soon." The tired kitsune barely got his sentence out before he fell asleep in Sango's lap.  
  
"Poor Shippo, must have been a trying day for him." Sango stroked the kits tail a few times then moved him carefully onto Kagome's sleeping bag.  
  
Miroku watched how gently Sango tended to the child and felt a heat spread over his chest. As Sango tucked Shippo under the covers, Miroku's heartbeat sped up. "Ano…..Sango…I was….-" Miroku was cut off by two loud animalistic howls.  
  
"What the?" Sango was on the defensive. She grab Hiraikotsu and looked around for an attacker.  
  
Miroku started laughing uncontrollably. He heard Sango question him a few times but he couldn't stop. He soon found himself knocked from the stump backwards into the ground, a rather upset exterminator straddling him. Seeing and feeling this, he sobered up real quick. He now lay on the ground staring up into her angry brown eyes, fighting back the urge to grope her and decided to revel in the feel of her above him.  
  
"Now tell me what's so funny? What was that?" Sango pressed her palms onto his shoulders and glared at the monk, waiting for his answer.  
  
"I believe that sound was two dogs howling. And as for what was so funny……I believe it was Kagome and Inuyasha doing the howling. It appears our sweet, innocent and quiet little miko is no longer innocent and she's a screamer too." Miroku then gave Sango a charming smile.  
  
Sango's eyes widened like saucers when she realized what the monk was implying. "That …….that sound was…….THEM! My god!" She then continued to stare off at nothing in particular.   
  
"So Sango…….Have you decided to marry me and have my children?" Miroku smiled affectionately up at her.  
  
A dark crimson tinted her cheeks as she looked at him. "What…..why…..why……why would you think that?"  
  
"Because of how intimately your sitting on me……Not that I mind……I was just hoping you had decided to b-" Before he could even finish his sentence, Sango had leapt up and was walking away. "Sango?"  
  
"I….I need….. a walk…..!"  
  
*SIGH*'Well at least she didn't hit me this time. Not that I did anything wrong.' He watched as Sango walked parallel with the maze wall, completely lost in thought. "This is going to be a long night."  
  
~******~ 


	21. Hidden Agenda

Chapter 21  
  
It was well after noon when the two hanyous emerged from the maze. A satisfied smile on both their faces, except Kagome was also sporting a deep blush.  
  
Miroku and Shippo were sitting next to the fire with the old man, while Sango sat with her back against the wall, a good thirty feet from the others. Kagome noticed Sango's distance and became worried. She looked up at Inuyasha. When he nodded in a silent agreement, she took off toward her friend, while Inuyasha walked toward the fire.  
  
Miroku greeted him with a mischievous, all-knowing grin. "Welcome back….I can see you had fun." He winked at the now blushing hanyou then added a much deserved comment. "AHHHOOOOOOOO." The dog-like howl had Kagome glaring over at him from her seat next to Sango. Along with a good, hard, punch in the head from Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha leaned in closer to the monk so he wouldn't have to speak so loudly. "At least I got some and from the woman I love…..How far have you gotten, with anyone?" he glared at the so called monk and dared him to elaborate,  
  
"Well I ummm……."*SIGH* Miroku downcast his face to the ground and briefly glanced over at Sango and Kagome. Sango had a sad yet determined look, while Kagome smiled and nodded to whatever it was Sango was saying. Miroku then looked to the ground in front of him and let out another heavy sigh. "No matter what I do or not do for that matter, I just can't win….If only I knew what it is she wants in a guy."  
  
Inuyasha walked up and hit Miroku square in the back. "Don't worry, she'll come around. It took Kagome and me about three years to get this far…..Just behave and stay on her good side." Inuyasha stood straight up and crossed his arms in front of himself, then looked behind him to the girls. "Come on! We need to find my brother, remember!" he then started to walk away from the maze, and was quickly joined by his mate walking beside him. Miroku and Sango following close behind, and Shippo and Kirara walking next to them.  
  
The old man stood at the entrance to the maze, watching the odd group depart. "If only they knew what their future has in store for them."  
  
"They'll find out soon enough."  
  
"I know. I just wish there was more we could do for them." The old man shook his head then looked toward the massive tree stretching out over the maze.  
  
"We did what we could….In order for them to change their future, they had to change their present. With the two hanyous now being linked, there isn't anything they can't do."  
  
"You're very right Willowkami-sama, your very right." The old man looked back at the slowly disappearing group. "Interesting future!"  
  
~******~  
  
"Inuyasha! Please! Can we sit down and take a break?" Kagome stumbled over to a nearby tree and leaned against it for support. "We've been going almost nonstop for a week. We need to rest."  
  
"Keh!" Inuyasha crossed his arms and turned from Kagome then looked straight down the dirt road.  
  
Kagome let out a heavy sigh and shook her head from side to side. "So much for the honeymoon."  
  
Inuyasha heard her mumble something behind his back, his ears twitched toward her in hope of picking p the faint words. "What was that? He said, a little harsher then he had intended.  
  
"Eh…..nothing!" Kagome stood up and started walking again. She walked right past Inuyasha without even a glance.  
  
The others watched on, a bit surprised at the chilliness between the two hanyous.  
  
"Talk about cold!" Shippo whispered from Miroku's shoulder. Both Miroku and Sango nodded in agreement.  
  
"Why did I marry such an insensitive jerk? Even a hanyou needs to rest. What if we run into Sesshoumaru but are too tired to fight, then what? We die!" Kagome continued to walk, completely lost in thought.  
  
As Inuyasha listened to her thoughts, his ears slowly dropped as he realized she was right. "I smell water up ahead, we'll camp there for the night and rest up." With that said, he continued walking on, quickly catching up to his thought-occupied mate. Also leaving the other members of the group standing and string in wonder.  
  
~******~  
  
Later that night, Kagome and Sango were relaxing in a hot spring, while Miroku and Inuyasha were on "guard duty," and Shippo and Kirara were "guarding the guards."  
  
"So have you decided yet?" Kagome looked at Sango with a small smile on her lips.  
  
"Hai! With your help tonight." Sango's face went a dark crimson.  
  
Kagome's eyes went wide with surprise. "Really?.....Tell me how I can help?" She then leaned over and motioned for Sango to whisper in her ear. Both girls knew this forest had ears and eyes everywhere, so they weren't taking any chances. Sango leaned over and started whispering into Kagome's ear, her plan for the evening.  
  
~******~  
  
Kagome came running into the camp at full speed, panting, and out of breath. "Miroku! Sango was attacked, she needs your help! HAYAKU!!" Before she could even finish her sentence, both men were up and running in the direction of the spring. Kagome quickly halted the bounding hanyou and shook her head then whispered extremely quickly. "Every thing is ok. This is Sango's plan."  
  
Inuyasha looked down at his mate, completely bewildered at her meaning, but when she winked at him, he knew. "Keh, 'bout time."  
  
Kagome only smiled then walked over and unrolled her sleeping bag. She quickly scanned the campsite and found her favorite Kitsune passed out on an enlarged, sleeping fire cat youkai. She smiled warmly at the sight, she turned and looked toward the male hanyou behind her. "Inuyasha, you gonna join me or not?"  
  
He glared at her before responding. "What kind of question is that!?"  
  
Before she knew it, Inuyasha had picked up her and the blanket and moved over to a near by tree. He sat down, back against the tree, then pulled her down onto his lap. After a little maneuvering, he had her nestled in-between his legs, her back against his chest, his left arm around her waist, his right arm across her chest and shoulders, and the sleeping bag was pulled up around them.  
  
"Ano....?"  
  
"You know I like to sleep sitting up. So I can be ready for attack at any moment. Just be glad we're not in a tree." Inuyasha gave her right ear a quick nip then rested his head on top of hers.  
  
Kagome was so tired, all she could manage were two words before falling asleep. "Hai…Koibito!"  
  
~******~  
  
a href="http://white-moon.com/MyFics/BDOMchap20.html"BACK/a a; href="http://white-moon.com/MyFics/BDOMchap22.html"NEXT/a 


	22. Moonlite Rendezvous

Chapter 22: Moonlit Rendezvous  
  
Meanwhile, Miroku ran through the forest as fast as his legs could carry him. 'Please Sango, be all right. I need you with me, always. Please be ok, One-!' The sight that greeted him was the last thing he had imagined to see. Sango was standing in a small clearing near the hot springs. Her kimono was tied very loosely and looked like it would fall from her shoulder at the slightest breeze. Miroku stood frozen in place as he watched the moonlight play across her skin and still wet hair, which hung loosely down her back. Miroku gulped out or nervousness as he slowly approached the blushing taiji. He was constantly checking the sidelines for her giant boomerang. 'That thing is like an extension of her arm, so where is it now?' When he wasn't no more than a foot away he noticed just how loosely her kimono WAS on. It hung down so far, it was revealing bare cleavage to him. Her skin looked so white due to the moonlight, with the exception of the lovely pink blush tinting her cheeks. She looked like a beautiful tennyo (heavenly maiden), that if he touched her, she would disappear forever, and he couldn't let that happen. "Sango?"  
  
She looked up at him, a bit nervous, but she was defiantly determined. "I've come to a conclusion..We've known each other for several years now. Your hand is healed, so-to-speak. Kohaku is in peace and Naraku is gone for good." Sango felt her face heat up as she thought about how to word her next statement. "...Hoshi, what I'm wondering is..Do you still want children now that Naraku is dead?"  
  
Miroku blinked a few times out of surprise from the question. "You know, I've been looking for a woman to bear my child all these years so if I failed, they could kill Naraku..I never thought, what if I succeeded, what then." He looked down into Sango's waiting eyes and saw several stars reflecting in them. 'She truly is a beautiful, spirited woman.' "But you know I honestly do want a family. Now more than ever, now that I know I'll be around to watch them grow up." Miroku reached up to caress her cheek but stopped short of barely touching her. 'I must be dreaming. Why would Sango be standing before me, almost naked and talking about children. It's not like her.'  
  
"Miroku..Can I..Can I be their mother? Onegai?"  
  
Miroku stared down at the woman before him. 'She just asked to be the mother of my children. Kami-sama, if this is a dream, please don't ever wake me up.' Everything seemed to have frozen, as he gently cupped her cheeks with his hands, almost expecting Hiraikotsu to find his head, when it didn't, he got bolder. He slowly slid his hands down her neck and to her shoulders. He fingered the edge of her kimono as it hung there by invisible threads.  
  
Sango reached up and nervously untied his outer robe and tossed it behind her onto the ground. Leaving him in a loose robe before her. Sango looked up at him and forced out a lot of courage. "I love you Miroku!" She then leaned in, pressing her body against his and placed her lips on his.  
  
The show of affection from his long time target had him stunned but he managed to return her kiss, and then some. His hand started to roam again, resulting in her kimono falling from her shoulders and landing in a puddle at her feet. At the same time his last robe had mysteriously disappeared (Sango of course). As each deepened the kiss, urging each other on, he slowly lowered Sango to the ground, surprised to find one of his robes lying there. As he lay over Sango the smell of the flowers that covered the small clearing floor brought on a brief memory. 'Kaoru - sweet fragrance. Like that of flowers.' Miroku looked down at his soon-to-be wife and smiled. "I love you too, Sango!" He then kissed her again, this time igniting a whole new passion that had been dormant in them both. 


	23. OhayOH Unexpected Surprises

Chapter 23: "Ohay OH!" Unexpected Surprises  
  
For some unknown reason, Kagome was the first to awaken. The morning fog was still thick and low to the ground, leaving a slight chill in the air. The warm body behind her chased away the chilliness. Even though she was already held tightly by her lover, Kagome tried to snuggle with her mate even more, enjoying the feel of him next to her. After getting a little more of an embrace, she looked around the damp, dew ridden camp. The fire had long since burned out. Shippo was curled up with Kirara, partially buried under one of her tails. Sango was asleep on the opposite side of camp, cuddled up with Miroku behind her. Both content and both had a smile on their faces. Kagome couldn't help but smile at the sight. 'Well looks like our plan worked, huh Sango. You and Miroku are finally together. You both deserve happiness.' Kagome continued to smile at the couple as she rested her head against Inuyasha's chest, listening to his heart beat, which was slowly pulling her back to sleep. An unannounced, low growl had her mind wandering to somewhere else besides sleep. 'Figures!' Very carefully and very, very slowly, Kagome managed to untangle herself from her sleeping mate. 'He's soooo cute when he's asleep. Not to mention kind and sweet, why can't he stay like this all the time...Then he wouldn't be Inuyasha, right!?' The low growl sounded again, louder this time and more persistent. Kagome whispered to herself as she silently snuck out of camp. "Ok, ok, breakfast it is."  
  
After a few minutes of walking, Kagome came to the river that lay next to the hot springs she had visited the night before. "I think fish sounds delicious. And I'm sure everyone will be happy when they wake to fresh cooked fish." A huge smile spread across her face at the prospect of making her friends happy.  
  
Kagome quickly leapt from rock to rock as she made her way to a large rock as she made her way to a large rock resting in the middle of the river. She kneeled and looked down at the clear water below. Kagome could easily see several mackerel swimming around below her. She licker her lips hungrily and raised her arm, ready to strike. She waited patiently for a fish to come close enough, and when one did, she let loose. With all the speed she had and what little skill she knew, she thrust her clawed hand into the chilly water at the unsuspecting mackerel.  
  
"Well, well...If it isn't my worthless, half-breed, brother's bitch...And all by herself at that, what a shame."  
  
Even though she already knew who it was, Kagome looked up at his frigid face of her mate's older brother. "Sesshoumaru!" It was just barely above a whisper but that one word held enough venom to kill a whole city. Flashbacks of the twins and their stories had her growling in an almost feral fashion. "What do you want?"  
  
"Hmmph...The same thing I've wanted for the last three years, the Tetsusaiga...I've been unsuccessful though...But now...now that you're his mate, he's emothionally attached to you..You shall be my leverage." Without warning he leapt at the still growling miko.  
  
Kagome's eyes went wide at seeing Sesshoumaru flying at her. With her hand still in the water, she pulled it out and threw the fish she had just caught at him, hoping to buy her some time. She quickly leapt from rock to rock and managed to make it to the riverbank opposite the full InuYoukai. The moment both feet hit the ground she was grabbed by the neck by a type of rope. Instinctively her hands flew to her neck in an attempt to free herself. For some strange reason the rope around her neck felt like it was burning, making it impossible for her to scream. Kagome glanced behind her to Sesshoumaru and noticed the rope around her neck was really his "poison whip" he was so fond of using.  
  
"If you resist further. The poison will increase and there won't be anything left for Inuyasha to save." He landed on the bank a good ten feet behind her. "Now we wait for my worthless brother."  
  
Kagome reluctantly let go of the whip at her neck and just stood there, waiting, silent, restrained, and thinking.  
  
~***~  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"..zzzzzzzzz.."  
  
"Inuyasha, wake up Damn it!"  
  
Inuyasha slowly opened one eye and looked around the camp. Nothing looked amiss, and everyone was still asleep. So he closed his eye and tried to go back to sleep.  
  
"Inuyasha no Baka!! Sesshoumaru has captured me. Are you gonna sleep all day..Fine, I'll free myself."  
  
Both Inuyasha's eyes were open now as he realized the owner of the voice wasn't sleep next to him. He clenched his sword tightly and started to growl. After standing up, he walked over to Miroku and Sango's bedroll and gave it a good yank, causing both people to roll out, resulting in two very stunned sleepyheads. "Hurry up..Sesshoumaru has Kagome." After those five words he started to walk away from the camp, determined to reach Kagome before anything bad happened her.  
  
The two humans quickly caught up to the departing hanyou. Sango in her taiji uniform with Kirara on her shoulder. Miroku was carrying a still groggy fox youkai in her arms. Both looked to each other for answers but only got shrugs.  
  
Inuyasha ran like a crazy man through the forest, relying on his nose and the sweet fragrance of his mates' shampoo. He ran for what seemed like hours but was really only a minute. The sight that greeted him had him stunned and speechless.  
  
As he entered the clearing along the riverbank he found Kagome, standing lifelessly with a green glowing rope around her neck. The rope extending about ten feet back, joining with his emotionless half brother. "Sesshoumaru! Let her go. NOW!!!" Inuyasha unsheathed his sword and readied for the attack that was sure to come. The growl he was emitting became louder when Kagome wince and moan. "Sesshoumaru you bastard. You hide behind a woman.. And my woman no less..I'll kill you for involving Kagome."  
  
Sesshoumaru merely scoffed at the outburst. He glanced briefly to the left looking into the forest just as the rest of the group arrived. A slight sneer curled his lips as he directed his attention back to the enraged hanyou. "I knew this girl would be the key. You've protected her as well as she has for you..This detestable human-turned-hanyou miko has interfered with our battles enough..Well not this time!" With a quick flick of his wrist, Sesshoumaru tossed Kagome toward a nearby tree, the poison whip still around her neck.  
  
Kagome hit the tree with an incredible amount of force, causing several leaves and acorns to fall. The moment her back hit the tree, the whip continued on, wrapping itself around the tree and around Kagome, pinning her tightly. She shook her head to clear it from the impact to the tree. She then wiggled and slid, trying to free herself. The poison whip held her fast to the tree, not giving her any slack what-so-ever.  
  
Sango and Miroku rushed over and started to pull at the whip. Both withdrew with a scream and looked at their hands. They were badly burned and bubbly from the poison on the whip. Sango then used Hiraikotsu on it, resulting in a partly melted boomerang. Miroku started to hack at the whip with his staff, but the poison soon started to eat away at the metal. They both stood staring, thinking, and looking completely hopeless.  
  
"KITSUNEBI!" Shippo threw his foxfire at the backside of the tree. Resulting in the lower branch catching fire and no damage to the whip.  
  
After extinguishing the branch they all looked to Inuyasha for answers. They didn't like what they saw. A VERY pissed, aggressive, protective hanyou was glaring swords at his brother.  
  
Once Inuyasha realized that Kagome wasn't gonna be freed from the tree and that a poisonous whip was around her neck, he became furious. 'Good thing a hanyous' skin is thicker but.. If she dies, forget the jewel, I'm killing the bastard!' Inuyasha's growl became wilder as different possibilities ran through his mind. "I have to end this quickly so I can save Kagome..NOW IS OUR TIME! SESSHOUMARU!!!" Inuyasha leapt straight into the sky, coming down on his half brother, sword aimed and ready.  
  
Kagome lifted her head to look at the fight. She saw just as Inuyasha was coming down on Sesshoumaru, at the same time she saw Sesshoumaru reach to grab something. "INUYASHA!" 


	24. Don't Underestimate the Little Things!

Chapter 24: Don't Underestimate the Little Things  
  
The moment Inuyasha hit the ground, a huge cloud of dust and debris exploded upward, hiding the battle from view. The sound of metal hitting against metal echoed throughout the forest. The dust quickly cleared, revealing to Inuyasha what he had expected all along. Sesshoumaru stood in front of him, face straight and devoid of emotion like always, and wielding Toukijin against Tetsusaiga.  
  
Sesshoumaru pushed off, tossing Inuyasha back a couple yards. Before Inuyasha even landed on the ground, Sesshoumaru was charging at him.  
  
Inuyasha flipped his body around so he was upright and facing his brother directly. His feet barely touched the ground when he sprung back into the air, a head on collision course with Sesshoumaru.  
  
They locked swords again and both landed on the ground. Swords still pushing at each other. They stood there for several minutes. One pushing on the other and vise versa.  
  
Sesshoumaru sneered when he heard his little brother growling. "Do you think, because you beat Ryukossei that you can beat me..You're a worthless mutt. You should have never been born!"  
  
Inuyasha pushed off and clashed swords yet again. "Is it the fact that I'm half human that bothers you, or is it that our father loved my mother and not yours?!" For the first time in all his life he finally saw an emotion on his brother's face, and it was anger.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Sesshoumaru gave Inuyasha an extremely hard and powerful head butt, causing the hanyou to stumble backwards for a few steps. He then started swinging and slicing with his sword. Not caring who or what he hit.  
  
The spontaneous assault had taken Inuyasha completely by surprise, resulting in one of the worst things that could happen to him. He lost his grip on Tetsusaiga. The next heavy blow sent the sword spinning threw the air, landing in the ground a good 150 feet away. The amount of force used to unarm Inuyasha caused him to loose his balance, the next cleave Sesshoumaru dealt sent Inuyasha flying backwards a few feet and sliding for a few more feet on his back.  
  
Inuyasha looked up at his older brother. There was a happy yet sadistic grin on his face. He watched as Sesshoumaru raised his sword for the final blow. "The bastard is really going to kill me!? All these years and I thought it was just play fighting DAMN!!!"  
  
"Finally..Little brother..Now you'll die." For the first time since he could remember, he was happy. He was finally riding himself of the worthless mutt his father favored. The son of the human bitch he loved so much. Sesshoumaru, Lord of the West was going to be free from the annoying pup that used to follow him around as a child. 'No more!'  
  
Kagome watched on, terror stricken, as Sesshoumaru readied for the final cut. She was horrified when she looked over and saw Inuyasha looking at her, a calm, peaceful smile on his face.  
  
"I love you Kagome!"  
  
Those four words had her mortified. He had said them as a goodbye. Kagome loved hearing those words from her mate, just not in that fashion or in this situation. Upon hearing those words, Kagome snapped. She started growling loudly as she squirmed and wiggled against the whip in an attempt to free herself. She didn't care how much it hurt or how deep the whip cut into her flesh, she wanted free, she wanted to save her mate, no matter what.  
  
The whip started to tighten, securing her to the tree further, only encouraging her on. Kagome started to toss her head around wildly, causing a few of her tears to fly around. A few of them landed on the whip, instantly purifying it and causing it to deteriorate. Kagome stopped thrashing about the moment the ship gave way and she fell to the ground on her hands and knees. Without a second thought, Kagome reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out the dark blue jewel and threw it straight at Sesshoumaru.  
  
Surprisingly, Sesshoumaru caught it, still hold onto his sword too. He examined the round jewel casually. "What the hell is this little thing?......It's just a stone."  
  
Inuyasha quickly looked at the jewel in his brother's hand then over to Kagome, who looked to be praying. 'Most likely casting the spell.' He looked back to his brother and scoffed. "Keh! Don't you know by now big brother.You shouldn't underestimate the little things." He heard the jewel start to hum and it started to glow, putting off a dark blue light. Without hesitating another second, Inuyasha flipped around and rushed to Kagome's side, who was still chanting.  
  
Everyone watched as the light grew larger and larger. It consumed Sesshoumaru completely yet it kept growing and it was growing faster by each second. Inuyasha covered Kagome and himself with his fire rat coat in hope that it would do some good.  
  
The moment the light hit Kagome it dimmed to a light glow then a wave of light washed over the whole land and faded, leaving a bright ball of light that was surrounding where Sesshoumaru, Kagome and Inuyasha had stood.  
  
Sango and Miroku could only look at the dark blue sphere and wonder and hope their friends were ok. Shippo on the other hand went nuts.  
  
"KAGOMEEE!!! OKAAAAA!!!"  
  
Sango held the kitsune and tried to comfort him. Shortly after she got the boy calmed down, they all watched speechlessly as the blue sphere slowly faded away, leaving only a crater behind.  
  
Miroku walked up to the crater to investigate. To his surprise there was nothing, no bodies, no jewel, no swords, no plants.just nothing. He turned to look at Sango and just shook his head.  
  
"No..It can't be..they can't be.." Sango's voice was shaky and almost whispered. She then broke down and started crying along with Shippo. Both relying on the other for comfort and solace. They were both bawling and hollered out in unison. "KAAGGGOOOOMMMMMEEEEEE, INNUUUYYYYAAAAASSSSSSHHHHHHAAAAAAAA" Those two words echoed over the forest for miles on end. 


	25. What the Future Holds?

Chapter 25: What the Future Holds?  
  
8 Years Later..  
  
"...The evil Lord had the White Knight cornered and was ready to kill him. Then the princess threw the magic stone at the evil Lord, surrounding everyone nearby in a dark blue mist..The next morning the monk and exterminator found the knight and princess asleep, back at the camp. No more evil Lord and the princess has safely guarded the jewel that traps him in side, ever since."  
  
"Otou-san, you've told us that story so many times before..Tell us the one where you first met Oka-san." The little girl asked her father as she sat in front of the fire.  
  
"Haven't I told you that one more times than the other one."  
  
"But Otou, it's so funny. Compared to how you two are now," chimed in a little boy.  
  
"Onegai, I like that story too." Whispered another little girl from her position on the ground next to the boy, while she clung to his arm.  
  
Quiet giggling was heard from behind the children and the story teller looked passed them to the source. It was his wife. She was standing there rocking their newest daughter and giggling at them.  
  
"Ok, but this is the LAST story ok?" After receiving the 'Hai's' he was waiting for he started his story. "I was pinned to the Goshimboku for 50 years by an enchanted arrow. After being pulled threw her well, Kagome found herself on this side of the well, 500 years into the past. That's where she found me and freed me from my eternal sleep.."  
  
~***~  
  
1 Hour later..  
  
Four adults watch on as their children sleep. Inuko sleeping protectively next to her baby sister Ame and Inuken cuddled up with Kaoru.  
  
"It's funny how fate works, isn't it Sango?"  
  
"Hai, Kagome it is!" Sango reached down and placed her hand on her daughter's head. "Hilarious is the word I would use though."  
  
"Hey, Kagome, there is something I've always wondered..Where DID you hide Sesshoumaru's jewel?" questioned Miroku.  
  
"The last place anyone will ever find it or get to it...MY safety deposit box at the bank." Kagome had a huge smile on her face. She started giggling at seeing her friend's confused faces. "I'll explain what it is later..Right now, let's enjoy the peace and quiet while we can."  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Agreed!"  
  
"Keh!"  
  
The End!  
  
Author Notes: At the beginning of the last chapter it is Inuyasha who is telling the story, if you didn't get it.  
  
For those of you who don't know what a "safety deposit box" is - it's a box you get at the bank, you put valuables in it for safe keeping. The box goes into the vault and no one but the owner of the box can get it. It's locked up until you need it again.  
  
I hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. Unfortunately I don't plan on making a sequel or adding to it, so don't ask.  
  
Arigato Minna!! 


End file.
